


If You Ever Thought

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: In order to inherit his father's fortune, Chanyeol has no other choice but to marry Kyungsoo whom his father deems to be the perfect one for him.But the problem is that Chanyeol has no feelings for the boy as he already has a girlfriend he loves.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow as the fic is still on-going.  
> Please excuse me for my grammar and spelling mistakes as English is not my first language. 
> 
> Originally posted on my twitter.
> 
> *with inspiration from "Fated to love you"

Chanyeol is the heir to his dad's company and that also, he is the only son and child his parents have. 

Since young, they will spoil him with every single thing he wants and that they will get whatever he wants without fail. 

Despite spoiling their son, they are also very strict with Chanyeol's schoolwork and results. For that, Chanyeol is always the top scorer without fail until he graduates from college. 

Chanyeol has a girlfriend that he's been dating ever since they met in high school. And that, Chanyeol is very much in love with his high school sweetheart and even has the intention to marry her home. 

But, his parents are against the idea for that, they've arranged marriage with the son of Chanyeol's father's best friend, Mr. Do.

Mr. Do is Mr. Park's friend ever since they were little and that, Mr. Do has a son that is really well-mannered and kind. Mr. Park sees Mr. Do's son only for one time and that, he likes him already.

One day, Chanyeol was told that he is going to meet up with Mr. Do and his son to introduce Chanyeol to his son and for the latter to meet Chanyeol as well. 

Chanyeol is dressed in a suit and that, he has this face that shows that he is absolute unwillingly being dragged to the restaurant where he is going to have dinner with that stranger that his father has been talking about. 

Chanyeol pretty much prefers to have dinner and watch all the movies with his girlfriend but, it's his father's order and that, he couldn't reject it. 

Chanyeol gets off the car with his father and that, when they arrive in the restaurant, a waiter politely comes to serve them and that Mr. Park says that they are meeting Mr. Do.

The waiter then brings them to a VIP suite where the Mr. Do is already there, sitting down next to a petite boy which Chanyeol guesses that he's probably Mr. Do's son. 

Noticing his friend's arrival, Mr. Do immediately stands up from his chair along with his son who stands up as well, with his head lowered down. 

Mr. Park smiles and that Mr. Do and he shake hands while Chanyeol, he forces out a smile and greets Mr. Do.

Mr. Do stares at Chanyeol with a surprised look. 

"So, this is Chanyeol?! God! The last time I saw him, he was still so little! Oh, and... this is my son, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol keeps looking at Kyungsoo who has his head lowered down. Kyungsoo bows and greets Mr. Park.

Mr. Park smiles fondly at Kyungsoo while then, Mr. Do then explains that Kyungsoo is shy and whenever he is shy, his head will be lowered down.

Chanyeol snickers internally, calling Kyungsoo a weirdo. 

"Kyungsoo-ya, come on, lift up your head, and greet Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo obeys obediently, he lifts up his head and that Chanyeol stares at him, seeing that pair of big eyes, thick eyebrows, and plump heart-shaped lips. 

Kyungsoo is bespectacled and that he wears a really thick frame of glasses. 

Chanyeol thinks that Kyungsoo looks really weird and that he isn't that cute as what his father told him. 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, he then blushes and bites on his lips.

"C-Chanyeol Hyung..." Kyungsoo greets.

Chanyeol nods his head and forces a smile, greeting back Kyungsoo as then he feels creeped out with Kyungsoo's face turning red. 

"Okay, now the young ones have met each other. Let's start eating, shall we?" Mr. Do asks, smiling at his old friend.

Mr. Park smiles, "Bet." he says and the four of them sit down, where Mr. Do calls out for the waiter, telling them to serve the dishes he ordered before Mr. Park and Chanyeol's arrival. 

After dinner, Mr. Park and Mr. Do are sipping on tea and is laughing while they are talking to each other.

Kyungsoo is sitting there, listening to what his father and Mr. Park are talking about while Chanyeol, he's busy with his phone, texting his girlfriend while that he keeps smiling to all the selfies that his girlfriend sent him. 

Just then, Mr. Park and Mr. Do exchanges eye contact and that, Mr. Park says that he has something to announce. 

Chanyeol is still texting his girlfriend while listening to his father as then, Mr. Park looks at Kyungsoo and smiles. 

"Kyungsoo, your father and I have decided to pair you and Chanyeol up. The wedding will be in five months' time." 

Kyungsoo is shocked and so is Chanyeol who is busy texting away. 

Chanyeol's fingers stop, he turns to look at his father, "Father?" he is surprised as his father did not tell him anything about the wedding or that he is pairing Kyungsoo and him up. 

"After your marriage, you will then become the President of the company after which, you will then take over my company after you and Kyungsoo give birth to a grandchild of mine." 

"Father?! Why am I not informed about this?" Chanyeol still cannot believe that his father will drop a bomb on him out of the blue and that he never expected that he's going to marry someone he just met today in a few months' time. 

"This is for your own good, Chanyeol. I am getting old and that, I just want you to give me and your mother a grandchild. So that we wouldn't have to be worried about you. Besides, Kyungsoo is someone I deem to be perfect for you. He will be a good husband to you and also a good father to both of your children." 

Chanyeol gasps, he stands up from the chair and shakes his head. Mr. Park looks up at Chanyeol with a shocked expression and that, Chanyeol frowns. 

"Father, I'm dating someone and that, you can't expect me to marry someone I've just met! Besides, I am not interested in Kyungsoo. It's my girlfriend that I love." 

"You mean Eun Shin? We didn't approve of you and her relationship in the first place and that, we allowed you to date her if you agree to listen to us. And now, you can't take your words back. You are to marry Kyungsoo in five months' time and that's the end of this conversation!" 

Chanyeol flares up, he doesn't want to marry Kyungsoo because he loves Eun Shin. Not Kyungsoo! 

Kyungsoo looks at Mr. Park who is staring at Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Mr. Park... I... I don't think it's good for me to break Chanyeol Hyung and Miss Eun Shin... is it okay if you revoke the marriage?" 

Mr. Park sighs, "Kyungsoo-ya, you are too kind. Besides, Eun Shin doesn't want to have babies. What's the point of Chanyeol continue dating her while that girl has no intention to give Chanyeol a child! You are really kind and that, Chanyeol's mother and I like you a lot. And I think you're the perfect one to take care of Chanyeol."

"But, Mr. Park..."

"That's enough, Kyungsoo. It's set. Five months later, Chanyeol is going to get married to you. Whether he likes it or not." Mr. Park says, ignoring Chanyeol's stare as he takes the teacup from the table, sipping on his tea.

Chanyeol frowns, he grabs on his jacket as he then turns to glare at Kyungsoo who flinches at his glare.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and storms out of the room.

Kyungsoo looks at the door that was slammed shut. 

Mr. Do looks at Mr. Park, asking if it's really a good idea.

Mr. Park smiles and re-assure Mr. Do that everything is perfect. 

But Kyungsoo, he doesn't want to get in between Chanyeol and Eun Shin. 

Chanyeol is standing before a door to an apartment. He sighs, ringing the doorbell and that a soft, gentle voice comes from behind the door.

A few seconds later, the door is open and that, standing before Chanyeol is a girl with long wavy hair, she has a pair of huge beautiful eyes and that she looks at Chanyeol with a worried expression. 

"Oppa?"

Chanyeol frowns, he pulls the girl in and hugs her tightly. 

That girl, she is Kim Eun Shin, Chanyeol's girlfriend since high school. 

Eun Shin is a kind and polite girl but that, she doesn't want any children because that she's working as a model for a clothing line, and giving birth to children will change her figure. 

For that, Chanyeol never pushes Eun Shin and says that he's willing to wait for Eun Shin to get ready to give birth to their own children. 

"Oppa? What's wrong?"

Chanyeol pulls away, looking down at Eun Shin, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Inside?"

"Sure." Eun Shin smiles, holding onto Chanyeol's hand as she leads Chanyeol in and closes the door after they enter her apartment. 

Eun Shin comes back to Chanyeol who is sitting on the couch with a glass of water. She sits down next to the latter after she passes Chanyeol the glass of water.

She smiles, looking at Chanyeol.

"Oppa, what's wrong? There must be something going on. What is it?" 

Chanyeol is hesitating, not sure how to address the situation to Eun Shin. But, he couldn't hide it from her forever like that, she will eventually know about the news one day. 

For then, the damage and blow that is going to cause Eun Shin greatly than what it is going to be now. 

Chanyeol sighs, "My father... brought me to have dinner with his friend just now and that, he said something."

"What is it?" 

"Eun Shin, what I am going to tell you... please, promise me that you will calm down and won't give up on us?"

Eun Shin nods her head, "What is it? Oppa?" 

Chanyeol gulps down the glass of water he is holding in his hand. He then places the glass on the coffee table, he turns and looks at Eun Shin, gathering his courage within him and he then opens his mouth and says, "I am going to get married to someone in five months time."

Eun Shin looks at Chanyeol and chuckles, "You're very funny. Is this a joke? I haven't agreed to marry you just yet." 

"Eun Shin, I am not kidding now... I am serious... My father just planned that out and didn't tell me at all. I am really shocked when he told me that just now. Eun Shin, trust me!" 

Eun Shin sees that Chanyeol is being serious. She gasps, "So, it's not a joke? Oppa?"

Chanyeol nods, "Not lying. I'm serious."

"..."

"Eun Shin..." Chanyeol calls out, grabbing onto the latter's hand and he holds Eun Shin's hand tightly. 

"Trust me, inside my heart, there's only you... I... I just met that guy today and that... please, trust me... okay? I only love you..."

"Oppa... it can't be helped huh? Well, I wouldn't blame you but... if it's going to make you feel easier, I will just give in and... see you getting married to someone else." Eun Shin says as she starts tearing up.

Chanyeol frowns, he pulls Eun Shin in and hugs her tightly. 

"Trust me... I will do anything just to divorce him. Give me some time... I will end everything, okay?"

Eun Shin sobs, hugging onto Chanyeol tightly, "I trust you, Oppa..."

Chanyeol smiles, "Thank you... thank you..." he mutters out as everything, every single plan starts running in his mind of that, he thinks of the ways to let Kyungsoo leave at his own accord after they are married. 

Four months later. 

Kyungsoo is invited over to the Park's Mansion for dinner and that Kyungsoo arrives in his usual outfit. A sweatshirt and a pair of jeans along with his thick glasses. 

Kyungsoo is greeting Mrs. Park who is looking at Kyungsoo fondly and just then, Chanyeol is getting down the stairs, he stops and stares at Kyungsoo whose face turns red immediately after making eye contact with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol snickers and rolls his eyes, reaching the first floor, he then turns and walks away, not wanting to care about Kyungsoo. 

Mrs. Park notices her son's behavior to Kyungsoo, she sighs and tells Kyungsoo to forgive Chanyeol for his behavior.

But Kyungsoo who is kind says that it's alright and that Chanyeol probably still needs time to get used to it as the next month, it's their wedding ceremony. 

During dinner, Mrs. Park tells Chanyeol to serve Kyungsoo some of the dishes and which, Chanyeol does it unwillingly. 

Mr. Park frowns, looking at his son who is behaving really rudely. Mr. Park apologizes to Kyungsoo, telling Chanyeol to behave and that which, the latter frowns and eats his own food quietly. 

After dinner, Mr. Park tells Chanyeol to bring Kyungsoo around to show him about. Chanyeol couldn't say no and hence, he brings Kyungsoo around the mansion and that when they're at the corridor upstairs, Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo against the wall, pinning him down as he then traps the latter between his arms. 

Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol with a flustered face, he bites on his lips and that, Chanyeol shows Kyungsoo an expression of disgust. 

"Honestly... why are you blushing whenever you see me? Don't tell me that you've fallen for me already?" Chanyeol asks.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, he hurriedly lowers his head and that he starts trembling in fear. 

Chanyeol snickers, "Listen here. Thick eyebrows. We are going to get married next month but know that I am marrying you because I have no choice. Don't expect me to treat you well! Understand?! I will never fall for you! Get that into your head!" 

After Chanyeol finishes his piece, Kyungsoo lifts up his head and looks at Chanyeol who is staring down at him with an unpleasant stare.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I am sorry..."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, slowly back away, "Sorry? Do you think that's going to work? Too late, don't you think?" he says, walking away and leave Kyungsoo alone, standing there.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol as the latter disappears after a turn to the right in the corridor. He bites on his lips and apologizes again. 

Few days before their wedding. 

Chanyeol is out drinking with his best friend, Sehun, who is a year younger than him. Sehun is an infamous playboy and that, he gets everyone he wants when he sets his eyes upon them.

Chanyeol is downing whiskey with no ice down his throat and that, he only does that whenever he feels stressed. Sehun smirks, releasing the female he is hugging, he sits up straight and looks at Chanyeol. 

"Hyung, are you stressed?" 

Chanyeol frowns, "I am about to get married to a fucking nerd. Someone I don't even love! God! How am I not stressed?! I hate seeing Eun Shin crying!" 

Sehun chuckles, "Well, he's just a nerd. Let him be. The problem is, how do you actually play well to let this nerd you detest to get out of your life." 

Chanyeol turns to look at Sehun, "Seems like you have got a plan huh?"

Sehun smirks, he beckons Chanyeol and the latter leans in closer. Sehun then whispers into Chanyeol's ear and that, Chanyeol smirks and pulls away after Sehun's done.

"You sure this going to be working?"

"Bet you. Within three days, he will be gone, filing for a divorce!"

Chanyeol smirks, "Sounds like a great plan." he laughs as Sehun laughs along as well. 

Chanyeol just can't wait. He just can't. 

The night before Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's wedding.

Kyungsoo is too nervous to sleep and especially what Chanyeol has said before keeps replaying inside of his mind. 

Kyungsoo stares up to his tuxedo that is in white, he couldn't help but feel really angsty inside him. 

Just then, a series of knocking coming from his door and that, Kyungsoo stands up and heads over to the door, opening, he sees his father standing there with a smile.

"Dad?" 

Mr. Do smiles, "Know that you're pretty nervous and couldn't fall asleep. I've made you a cup of warm milk." Mr. Do says, raising the glass.

Kyungsoo takes over the cup, "Come in, Dad." he says, stepping aside as Mr. Do enters Kyungsoo's room and Kyungsoo closes the door after. 

Mr. Do sits on Kyungsoo's bed. Kyungsoo is taking a sip out of the warm milk as he approaches Mr. Do, settling down next to his father as he then places the cup on the nightstand. 

Mr. Do turns to look at Kyungsoo with a smile, holding onto his son's hand tightly. 

"Kyungsoo, I am really sorry that you have to marry someone you have met only a few times. But, Chanyeol is really a good boy and that I believe that he will take care of you."

"Dad, I know... you're doing this just to repay Mr. Park who helped us out when your restaurant is almost on the verge of closing down. And that, he also helped us to pay for Mom's medical bills... I know, Dad..."

"I am not doing this just to repay him. But also, you and Chanyeol, you two look really perfect together and that Sung Jin probably had his eyes on you, trusting you enough to get married to Chanyeol. But, Kyungsoo... Dad just wants to tell you something."

"What is it, Dad?" Kyungsoo asks, looking at his father.

Mr. Do smiles, "If your mother is still alive, she would be really proud of you."

Kyungsoo smiles, "I know, she's always so proud of me. Dad, take care of yourself when I am not around. Okay?" Kyungsoo starts to tear up, trying to hold back his tears but eventually, he fails. 

Mr. Do smiles, he tears up as well.

"If Chanyeol... bullies you or anything... feel free to come back home! Okay? Dad will support and protect you! Kyungsoo-ya..." 

Mr. Do starts to sob.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, leaning close as he hugs his Dad, patting on his Dad's back as he comforts him. Kyungsoo cries as well, he stares at the portrait that he hangs on his wall. A photo consists of him, his mom, and his dad during his high school's graduation day. 

"Mom... please bless me..." Kyungsoo says it within himself as he smiles, continue comforting his Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Park is entertaining the guests along with Mrs. Park as while Chanyeol, he is standing there with a frown as he doesn't feel happy at all. 

A wedding portrait of his and Kyungsoo is on display outside the ballroom and that, all the guests are signing up to enter the venue. 

Chanyeol sighs, he didn't pass Eun Shin the invitation card as that he doesn't want to see Eun Shin crying as it will pain his heart a lot whenever he sees Eun Shin cry. 

Mr. Park smiles and he turns around, looking at Chanyeol who is frowning. 

Mr. Park frowns, "Chanyeol? Get that frown out of your face. It's your wedding day, for goodness sake!" 

"Do you expect your son to be happy when he's about to marry someone he doesn't love?" Chanyeol asks. 

Mr. Park gasps, "Park Chanyeol! Better make sure you don't say that again! Kyungsoo is obviously the one for you! Now, get that frown away and start greeting the guests!" 

Mr. Park turns back and smiles at the guest, entertaining them along with his wife.

Chanyeol sighs, he then gets to it and forces a smile out of his face, entertaining the guests.

Kyungsoo is doing last-minute preparation and the makeup artist is trying to convince Kyungsoo to try out the contact lenses but however, Kyungsoo refuses.

Mr. Do stops the makeup artist and says that it's fine that Kyungsoo wears his spectacles and that, the makeup artist gives up and continues touching up on Kyungsoo's makeup. 

The makeup artist is done touching up and that, she excuses herself and heads out of the room. 

Inside the room, there are only Kyungsoo, and his dad left in there. 

Kyungsoo is feeling so nervous and tense that his hands are trembling. 

Mr. Do knows that Kyungsoo is feeling nervous and that, he holds onto Kyungsoo's hand tightly, telling him that everything is going to be alright. 

"Dad... I..." Kyungsoo has something running in his mind and that is the thing that Chanyeol told him but, Kyungsoo, he doesn't want to disappoint his dad and that he keeps it within himself.

"Kyungsoo?" 

"Nothing, Dad... I am just a little bit nervous..." Kyungsoo says and that Mr. Do smiles at his son, patting the back of Kyungsoo's hand as he tries to calm Kyungsoo down.

"Don't be nervous. Now, look at you..." Mr. Do says, scanning his eyes on Kyungsoo who is all dressed up.

"If your mother's here... she will probably be crying now huh?" Mr. Do starts tearing up and starts to sob.

Kyungsoo gasps, he immediately draws a piece of tissue from the table in front of him, passing it to his father.

Mr. Do smiles, wiping away his tears. 

"I am sorry, just... I am really happy to see you getting married... Kyungsoo-ya... remember, when you are married to Chanyeol, you must treat him well, take care of him, and serve him well... okay? But, if Chanyeol bullies you, tell me! I will bring you home straight away!" 

Kyungsoo smiles, holding back to his tears and nods his head. 

"I will dad, don't worry about me! You must take care of yourself okay? You promised me last night that you will take care of yourself." 

"Yes, yes. Why are you behaving like your mother?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Well, since young, you and mom used to tell me that I look and behave like her... but for me, I think, mom is the bravest woman I've ever known. And I..." Kyungsoo sighs. 

"What's wrong with being kind? Hold fast to kindness.."

"Your lights shine forever." Kyungsoo and Mr. Do say it together as they then both laugh. 

Just then, a series of knocking comes from the door. And that, Mr. Do asks that person to enter.

Opening the door, a petite man in his late 40s appears and that, that person is Mr. Park's assistant, Mr. Kim. 

Mr. Kim bows and greets both Mr. Do and Kyungsoo.

"Mr. Do and Young Master Do, the wedding ceremony is about to begin. Please get ready."

Mr. Do nods his head, "I understand, we'll be there soon." 

Mr. Kim after hearing Mr. Do's reply, he bows and that he leaves the room, closing the door after him. 

Mr. Do stands up, smiling.

"It's time to give you away. Let's go, Kyungsoo."

Mr. Do says, making a gap under his arm.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods, standing up, he slides his arm in and links arms with his dad. Both of them smile at each other and they both leave the room together. 

Kyungsoo is standing outside the door with his dad. And that, he couldn't stop trembling. 

Mr. Do smiles, holding onto Kyungsoo's hand with his other hand. Kyungsoo turns his head and looks at his dad, biting on his lips as he then inhales and exhales.

"Don't worry. Dad is right here." 

Kyungsoo smiles, nodding his head and he turns his head back to face the door. 

The door soon gets pulls open and there, the spotlight shining on Kyungsoo and his dad. 

The orchestra that Mr. Park hired soon starts playing the "Mendelssohn Wedding March" after the conductor starts instructing them. 

Kyungsoo and Mr. Do steps in, the Flower Girl and Page boy are walking ahead first. The girl is scattering flowers all around while the boy is walking right next to the girl, holding onto a small basket with cushion in it, with the box of where two wedding bands are placed. 

Kyungsoo looks to the front, seeing Chanyeol staring at him with a frown. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, continue marching towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo, inside his heart, he feels miserable and that he wants to escape right now. But, he couldn't because there are more even better plans to let Kyungsoo willingly divorce him. 

Mr. Do stops in front of Chanyeol, along with Kyungsoo next to him. 

The orchestra stops playing when Mr. Do and Kyungsoo arrives in front of Chanyeol.

Mr. Do looks at Chanyeol with a smile, "Chanyeol, I am giving Kyungsoo to you. Please, take care of him."

Chanyeol didn't say anything and that, Mr. Do releases Kyungsoo's arm and hand, grabbing onto Kyungsoo's hand, he passes Kyungsoo's hand to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seems to be a bit hesitant, he meets eyes with Kyungsoo and that, he sighs internally, unwillingly holding Kyungsoo's hand as he leads the latter to the Marriage Officiant. 

Mr. Do smiles, he goes and joins Mr. and Mrs. Park at the family's table, watching the ceremony. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are standing next to each other, both holding onto each other's hands. 

The Marriage Officiant smiles, "Please, be seated." 

Chanyeol lets go of Kyungsoo's hand, both of them seats on the chair as the Marriage Officiant continues speaking into the microphone. 

"Family, friends, and relatives of Mr. Park Chanyeol and Mr. Do Kyungsoo. We are all gathered around here today, to witness both getting into another stage of their lives. Where they will be together as one for the rest of their lives."

"Mr. Park Chanyeol, will you, marry Mr. Do Kyungsoo and that, you will take care of him, love him and cherish him despite sickness, poverty, and riches?" 

Chanyeol looks at the Marriage Officiant, he thinks about Eun Shin and that he sighs, "I do."

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Chanyeol with a shocked expression, he bites on his lips as then, the Marriage Officiant looks at Kyungsoo with a smile. 

"Mr. Do Kyungsoo, will you, marry Mr. Park Chanyeol and that, you will take care of him, love him and cherish him despite sickness, poverty, and riches?" 

Kyungsoo keeps staring at Chanyeol, feeling confused as then, the Marriage Officiant then calls out to Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo comes back to his senses, he turns back to face the Officiant.

"I-I do..." 

"Please, sign the papers before you." 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol take the pen and that, Kyungsoo signs first but Chanyeol, he seems to be hesitating again. He sighs, closing his eyes and proceeds to sign, opening his eyes after he's done, not believing that he's actually... married to someone now... and that someone isn't Eun Shin. 

"Please rise." the Marriage Officiant says. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stand up and the Marriage Officiant then asks for the ring.

The page boy comes running to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo looks down at the boy with a smile and then, the Marriage Officiant then tells Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to proceed with exchanging the wedding band. 

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's ring first. 

Chanyeol reaches his hand out and that, he looks away, not wanting to face Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's hand is trembling when he slides the ring down Chanyeol's ring finger. 

Next, Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's ring, frowning as he then sighs, holding onto Kyungsoo's hand as he then slides the ring down Kyungsoo's ring finger. 

"Mr. Park Chanyeol and Mr. Do Kyungsoo, it is with such joy that I now send you out into the world to spread the beautiful light that you share with those around you. By the power vested in me, I now, for the first time, pronounce you married. Now kiss and go celebrate!"

Chanyeol frowns, looking down at Kyungsoo who is staring up at him. He sighs and leans down, giving a quick peck on Kyungsoo's cheek, feeling absolutely disgusted after he pulls away.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, he blushes and lowers his head down.

Chanyeol feels disturbed with Kyungsoo getting flustered that easily. He sighs, holding onto Kyungsoo's hand as he turns to face the guests with Kyungsoo, everyone clapping for them.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he takes a glance at Chanyeol's expression and that he knows, that Chanyeol is truly unhappy within. 

Mr. Do is crying as he holds up the photo of his late wife, smiling as he then tells her that Kyungsoo's finally married.

Mrs. Park is crying as well and that, Mr. Park is there, cheering his wife up as this is a happy occasion. 

Chanyeol, he just stands there and hears all the clapping but inside his mind and heart, there's only Eun Shin. 

Nobody but Eun Shin. 

After their ceremony, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol arrive in the hotel room for that, Mr. Park booked for them to enjoy their first night. 

Chanyeol storms in first, removing his bow tie, tossing it on the bed. 

Kyungsoo closes the door and heads for the bedroom in the suite. Chanyeol sits on the bed, he stares up to Kyungsoo who is standing before him.

Chanyeol frowns, "What do you want?"

"I... it's our first night and that...Uhm... Mrs. Park told me that we should... I- I mean, mother... told us that we should..."

Chanyeol snickers, standing up from the bed as he stares down at Kyungsoo, stepping forward and that makes Kyungsoo stepping backward until finally, he gets cornered against the wall. 

Kyungsoo trembles, looking up at Chanyeol who stares down at him with a pair of cold eyes. 

"I believe you have misunderstood something? Just now when I kissed you, I feel horrible and disgusted and that never in my life have I ever felt something like that. Now, listen to me, I am going to say this only once." 

Kyungsoo nods his head, he bites on his lips and keeps quiet, listening to what Chanyeol has to say. 

"Do Kyungsoo, we are married but then, there's nothing between us. No love, no nothing. We hardly know each other and that, don't expect me to hold you or do whatever that I wouldn't to you. I don't love you and that, I made myself clear with that one month ago. Now, I am telling you that, you have no rights from making me stop seeing Eun Shin. Because after all, you are..."

"The third party."

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, he bites on his lips.

Chanyeol smirks, "I've seen plenty of people like you. Acting and feigning innocence. You can cry all you want because it wouldn't affect me. But, if you, however, embrace someone when you're lonely, that's it for us. Do you understand?" 

Kyungsoo nods his head, "I understand."

"Another thing is that you can never tell anyone about me not touching you at all. And that, there's this one very important thing that you should know." 

"W-What is it?"

"Don't fall for me. Once I realize that you have feelings for me, I will divorce you straight away." 

"...I... I understand..." 

"Good. From now, you're to sleep on the couch because I am not used to sleeping on it. Do not ever dare to think about sleeping on the bed. Do you understand?" 

"I... I understand." 

"Great. Now, you're also needed to pretend that we are pretty much in love in front of both of our parents. If you dare to leak anything out, it's an immediate divorce. Got it?" Chanyeol asks in a very threatening tone.

"I understand..."

"Good. Now, I am going to shower." Chanyeol says, he turns around and heads straight for the bathroom. 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he feels sour inside but that, he holds himself together and holds his tears back in because he doesn't want to show his weakness to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo fakes a smile, telling himself that everything is alright as he then heads for the bed, taking a pillow and that he takes an extra set of the quilt out from the wardrobe, setting up the couch as it's going to be his "bed" for tonight. 

The next morning, Chanyeol drives Kyungsoo back home and that just as when they are about to enter the mansion, Chanyeol grabs onto Kyungsoo's hand suddenly and that makes the latter feel shocked.

Chanyeol frowns, "Don't have any second thoughts in your head. Remember what I told you? Act that we are in love." he reminds Kyungsoo and the latter nods his head.

Chanyeol opens the door and there, Mrs. Park just happens to come downstairs. She smiles when she sees Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

Her eyes then shift down to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's intertwined hands. 

She smiles and nods her head, looking at Chanyeol with a grin.

"So, both of you enjoyed your first night?"

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and that, Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo's hand tightly, he smiles, "Of course, mother."

"Omo!" Mrs. Park gasps, "Seems that your father and I are taking a step closer to become grandparents huh?!" 

"Mother? We just got married, we don't have to rush. Don't you think so? Kyungsoo-ya?" Chanyeol grins, turning his head to look at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turns his head and looks at Chanyeol, he bites his lips and nods his head, turning back to look at Mrs. Park.

"Yeah, Mother... we are trying to take it slow..."

"Omo! It's just one night and Chanyeol already... this is good news! I must tell your father immediately!" Mrs. Park exclaims, turning around as she runs upstairs, shouting for Mr. Park.

After his mother is gone, Chanyeol immediately releases Kyungsoo's hand from his, his smile immediately gets wiped away, a frown appears as he then starts rubbing the hand he held Kyungsoo's hand on his pants.

"Disgusting." Chanyeol spits, removing his shoes as he then heads upstairs without Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he removes his shoes and sees Chanyeol who kicks his shoes around messily. He sighs, bending down as he places Chanyeol and his pair of shoes neatly.

Kyungsoo stands straight and then heads upstairs, heading towards Chanyeol's and his room. 

When Kyungsoo enters Chanyeol's room, he realizes that all of his clothes are scattered around on the floor. 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who is fuming mad, frowning as he turns around to glare at Kyungsoo.

"I have no idea why my mother decided to place your dirty clothes in my wardrobe. But, you are not allowed to use my wardrobe! Do you hear me?!"

Kyungsoo pushes his glasses up and nods his head, he gets down on the floor and starts collecting his clothes that are tossed on the ground by Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he smirks and walks over Kyungsoo's clothes, heading for the bathroom. 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he continues collecting his clothes and then, he folds them neatly, placing them back into the luggage that his father has sent over to the Park's Mansion. 

When Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom, he sees Kyungsoo placing his luggage next to his wardrobe. He frowns and walks over, dragging Kyungsoo's luggage away as he then places it at the corner of the room.

"Listen." Chanyeol turns around and looks at Kyungsoo who is looking at him.

"Every single thing here. You are not allowed to touch. And your filthy luggage, it belongs right here. At the corner of the room. You understand?" 

Kyungsoo nods and replies, "I understand..."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, walking towards his wardrobe as he then starts to pick out his suit, getting them as he then turns to look at Kyungsoo who is staring at him.

"Get the fuck out? I need to change and get ready for work."

Kyungsoo nods his head, leaving the room immediately as to how Chanyeol commanded him.

Chanyeol looks at the door closing, he smirks.

"He totally deserves it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol heads downstairs and Kyungsoo is following right behind.

Chanyeol frowns, turning around and looks at Kyungsoo, "Can you stop following me? It's annoying."

"S-Sorry..." Kyungsoo apologizes and lowers his head down. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and puts on his shoes, almost heading out but then, Mr. Park arrives, looking at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Where are you going?" 

Chanyeol turns around and greets his father, "Good morning, Father. I am going to the company." 

"What do you mean company? You just got married yesterday! You are supposed to have fun and stay right next to Kyungsoo. Take a few days off." 

"Father, the project I am working on is going through right now and that, I can't -"

"I am the Chairman of the company. I said take a few days off and that's it." Mr. Park cuts Chanyeol off.

Chanyeol frowns, looking at Kyungsoo who is looking at him. Just then, he has got an idea. 

Chanyeol nods and smiles, "I understand, Father. Kyungsoo-ya, come on, let's go out and have some fun." Chanyeol says, walking towards Kyungsoo and grabs on the latter's wrist, pulling him with him as he then walks out of the mansion with Kyungsoo after the latter's done wearing his shoes. 

Mr. Park gasps, "What is with him? Didn't he say that he has no feelings for Kyungsoo? Wow, it's just a night and he's a changed person." Mr, Park nods his head in approval, smiling as he turns around, getting ready for work as well. 

Chanyeol has Kyungsoo right next to him in his car and that, they are now in the shopping district of Seoul. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know why Chanyeol is driving him here but, he just keeps quiet because he doesn't want the latter to have a foul mood again just because he's asking him why are they here. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol stops his car and that, Kyungsoo turns to look at him.

Chanyeol's head faces the front, "Get out."

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and stares at Chanyeol confusedly.

"I said, get out," Chanyeol says, his head still facing the front.

Kyungsoo immediately unfastens his seatbelt, opening the door and check to see if there are any incoming cars, he quickly leaves the car and moves to the pedestrian walkway where then, Chanyeol lowers down his car's window, grabbing his phone as he passes it to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo takes over Chanyeol's phone and stares at the latter with a confused expression. 

"Key in your number," Chanyeol says as he turns to look at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nods his head, he wakes Chanyeol's phone and only to see the latter's lock screen wallpaper is a selfie Chanyeol took with Eun Shin. 

Kyungsoo stares at how happy Chanyeol is when he took the selfie with Eun Shin. Chanyeol's smile is so bright and that, Kyungsoo knows that he will never see Chanyeol's genuine smile ever. 

Kyungsoo then takes a look at Eun Shin, complimenting Eun Shin deep within as she is so gorgeous and no wonder Chanyeol is so in love with her. 

Chanyeol sees that Kyungsoo is staring at his wallpaper, he frowns, "Can you stop staring and hurry up? I don't have all day." 

Kyungoso nods, he unlocks the phone and taps on the phone icon, tapping in his number as he then returns Chanyeol his phone after he's done. 

Chanyeol takes his phone back and gives Kyungsoo a miss call.

Kyungsoo takes his phone out from his pants' pocket, and that, Chanyeol ends the call and tosses his phone aside, to the seat next to his.

"Just walk around here till night where I will then pick you up. And, don't you dare tell your father or my parents that I left you alone! It will end you up in an immediate divorce. Got it?" 

"Yes..."

"Good."

Chanyeol is raising his car window but just then, Kyungsoo calls out to him.

"Chanyeol Hyung..."

"What?!" Chanyeol asks in an annoyed tone and glares at Kyungsoo. 

"I... I didn't have any money with me and... is it okay if I borrow some from you?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. He takes his wallet and then, he takes out his credit card and tosses it out of the window where it lands on the ground.

Kyungsoo stares down at the card where he then bends his body down to retrieve it. 

Chanyeol sees that Kyungsoo is getting the card, he rolls his eyes and immediately drives off. 

Kyungsoo gets up after taking the card, seeing Chanyeol's car getting further and further away.

He sighs, and then walks around, spending his day alone in the shopping district. 

Chanyeol arrives at the car park of a hotel. He parks his car and heads over towards the lift lobby where he then takes the lift up to level five, where the ballroom is at. 

Chanyeol heads over to the ballroom after reaching level five. 

Chanyeol pushes open the door of the ballroom open, as he then sees the decorated venue where a stage and walkway for the model is being placed right at the center of the ballroom.

On the walkway, several models are rehearsing their catwalk and that, one of the models, the one right in front is nonother than Eun Shin. 

Eun Shin is looking towards the door and gasps, feeling a little surprised when she sees Chanyeol standing there with a smile. Eun Shin smiles back, she poses and turns around, walking back.

Chanyeol went to sit on the chair nearby and wait for Eun Shin to be done with her rehearsal that ended two hours later. 

After being done with the rehearsal, Eun Shin bids her friends goodbye and she then heads toward Chanyeol who is sitting on the chair for the past two hours. 

Eun Shin chuckles and stands before Chanyeol who is looking up at her.

Eun Shin smiles, "Oppa, what are you doing here?"

"I miss you and so, I came to find you. Why? Do you not want to see me?"

Eun Shin shakes her head, "No, of course not. But it's just that... you know... you got married just yesterday and shouldn't you be staying at home, accompanying him?" 

Chanyeol gets up from the chair he is sitting on, smiling, "I told you that even though I got married to that person, it doesn't mean that I will have feelings for him. Right from the start, my heart belongs to you and only you."

Eun Shin sighs, "But, wouldn't he feel lonely?"

"So?" Chanyeol asks, "I don't care about his feelings. All I care about is you. Now, let's grab lunch, and then let's go watch a movie. How about that?" 

"Oppa... are you really sure this is really a good idea?" Eun Shin asks, sounding a little hesitant as after all, Chanyeol is married to Kyungsoo. 

"Why do you think that it's not a good idea? I find it great." 

"But-"

"No, Eun Shin. Let's go." Chanyeol says, taking over Eun Shin's bag, and carries it for the latter.

Chanyeol holds onto Eun Shin's hand tightly, locking their fingers together as he then pulls Eun Shin out of the ballroom along with him.

Eun Shin sighs, still thinking that it's a little inappropriate but, she smiles, looking at Chanyeol and her intertwined hands. 

Kyungsoo is walking around the shopping district, he has visited two of the malls here and is done with his window shopping. 

Now, Kyungsoo is in a department store where he browses around, putting back everything he picks up to take a look at.

Kyungsoo is not looking at where he's headed and there, a guy is walking in the opposite direction of his and there, Kyungsoo accidentally knocks against the guy's shoulder and that the guy clicks his tongue.

Kyungsoo immediately turns around, he gasps and immediately starts bowing, "I am really sorry, sir!" he apologizes and that, he looks up, seeing that guy frowning and staring at him.

"Do you really think that sorry will work? If sorry works, there will be no need for police. I think my arms dislocated because you knocked onto me. Aigoo!" that guy says and he starts swinging his arm, acting out like he's in pain whenever his arm's joint moves. 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, "Sir... I am really sorry! W-What can I do to show my apologies?"

That guy scans his eyes from Kyungsoo's top to bottom, smirking as he thinks that he's able to knock a sum of money out of Kyungsoo.

"Well, if you compensate me, I will let the matter rest."

"C-compensate... Sir, how much do you want?" Kyungsoo asks innocently.

The guy thinks for a while and then he gives Kyungsoo a reply. 

"One hundred million won." 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and gasps, "O-One hundred m-million... but sir, I... I don't have that much money..."

"Oh?" that guy frowns, "Then, I believe I have to bring you to the police station and sue you for harming me then. Let's go." that guy says as he then comes forward, grabbing onto Kyungsoo's wrist.

Kyungsoo gasps, "Sir! Please!" Kyungsoo starts struggling but the guy tightens his grip and Kyungsoo can feel his wrist starting to hurt. 

"No. Either compensate or jail." that guy says and that he drags Kyungsoo away.

Just then, someone from behind pulls Kyungsoo away from that guy, shoving Kyungsoo behind him, he frowns and looks at that guy. 

That guy exchanges heated eye-contact with the man who is protecting Kyungsoo, he frowns.

"Who do you think you are?!" he asks. 

"Sir, he just accidentally knocked on you. Don't have to blow the matter up, don't you think?" 

"He caused injury on me! What do you think you are saying? Accidentally? Accidentally or not, he still caused me injury!" 

The man who saved Kyungsoo snickers, taking out his wallet as he then brings out two cheques, shoving it to that guy, he says, "Here's ten million won. Now, either you take the money or we can call the police. Saves you the hassle for bringing him to the police station."

That guy frowns, "Fine! My loss!" he says and shoves the cheques down into his pocket, turning away and leaves immediately after. 

Kyungsoo is trembling, he looks at the man who saved him from that guy. He bites on his lips and thank the man. 

The man turns around, looking at Kyungsoo as he smiles.

Kyungsoo gasps, seeing how handsome this man is.

"You okay?" that man asks.

Kyungsoo realizes that he has been staring at that guy's face for a long time, he gasps and apologizes after he lowers his head down.

That man chuckles, "Don't worry. What's your name?" 

"Oh... my name is... Do Kyungsoo."

"Oh. My name is Zhang Yi Xing." Yi Xing smiles as he reaches his hand out, wanting to shake hands with Kyungsoo.

"Oh..." Kyungsoo takes Yi Xing's hand and shakes hands with the latter. He lifts his head up and smiles. 

Yi Xing removes his hand and then he asks why is Kyungsoo alone and that, Kyungsoo couldn't tell him exactly why and Yi Xing didn't continue to push Kyungsoo for it.

Yi Xing smiles, "If you trust me, why don't we do window shopping together? Besides, today is my free day. I think I can keep you company till evening?"

"Eh? But, Mr. Zhang? We just met and that, I don't want to bother you and let you waste your break." 

"Wouldn't be a bother. Let's go?"

"Are you sure? Mr. Zhang?" 

Yi Xing nods, "More than sure. Let's go, shall we?" 

Kyungsoo is a little hesitant at first but, he couldn't reject Yi Xing who has just saved him from that guy earlier on.

Kyungsoo nods his head, "Let me treat you coffee as to thank you for saving me from that guy earlier on."

Yi Xing shows that dimple smiles of his, "Coffee sounds great." he says as he then walks away with Kyungsoo, heading towards the cafe. 

Kyungsoo is standing in front of the counter with Yi Xing and that, Kyungsoo turns to face Yi Xing, asking the latter to choose what coffee he wants.

Yi Xing smiles and nods, looking at the menu he then says that he wants a cup of latte and that, Kyungsoo asks for a cup of americano. 

Just as when Kyungsoo is about to make the payment, Yi Xing stops him and pays for the drinks first. 

The cashier takes the money from Yi Xing and that Kyungsoo gasps, "Mr. Zhang? I am supposed to treat you." 

Yi Xing smiles, "Don't worry about that. It's our first time meeting each other. Let me treat you. Who knows? Maybe after this coffee, we are going to be good friends?" 

Kyungsoo frowns, "But..."

"Calm down. It's just two cups of coffee. I can manage." Yi Xing smiles.

Just as when Kyungsoo is about to say something, the cashier places two cups of coffee on the tray, sliding the tray to Yi Xing as she smiles, telling the two that their coffee is ready. 

Yi Xing carries the tray, smiling, "Let's find a seat." he says and walks away.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, being confused with whatever is going on, and then, he sighs and follows after Yi Xing. 

Kyungsoo is sipping on his coffee and that, Yi Xing notices that Kyungsoo will always lower his head down after he's done drinking his coffee.

Yi Xing swallows his latte and places his cup on the table. 

Yi Xing leans back and looks at Kyungsoo who keeps his head lowered down.

Yi Xing smiles, "Mr. Do... or... do you mind me if I call you by your name?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo raises his head and looks at Yi Xing, he smiles shyly and shakes his head, "I am fine with you calling me by my name, Mr. Zhang." 

"Please, Kyungsoo, call me Yi Xing." 

"But...you're older than me, can I call you Hyung instead?" 

"Oh, how do you know that I am older?"

"I... I just have a feeling..." Kyungsoo replies, lowering down his head. 

"Hahaha. I'm born in 1991\\. What about you?"

"1-1993.." 

"Oh... you're right then, I am really older." Yi Xing chuckles as he takes his cup, sipping on his latte again. 

"Yeah..." Kyungsoo replies and there, that's it. No more questions or replies coming from Kyungsoo. 

Yi Xing places down his cup on the table, he leans back and crosses his leg on top of another. He stares at Kyungsoo who is fidgeting around with his fingers. 

Yi Xing smiles, "Relax. Are you always that shy?" 

"Huh?" Kyungsoo raises his head and blinks his eyes while he looks at Yi Xing, "I... kind of..." he smiles shyly as he takes another sip of his americano. 

"Well, I think that you're really cute when you are shy."

Kyungsoo chokes on his coffee, he coughs and that he hurriedly places his cup on the table.

Yi Xing gasps, immediately drawing some of the tissues from the tissue box, passing them to Kyungsoo and the latter politely takes them and thank Yi Xing.

Kyungsoo wipes his mouth and then, Yi Xing realizes that Kyungsoo's ears are red and that, he chuckles, "Calm down. I am just playing around with you."

"I... I am sorry for overreacting... because nobody has ever told me that..." 

"Oh? Well, I think you are really cute, Kyungsoo." Yi Xing smiles.

Kyungsoo looks at Yi Xing and their eyes meet. The shade of red on Kyungsoo's face darkens. 

Yi Xing chuckles, "Are you dating someone currently? Kyungsoo?"

"Oh...I... am married... like, just yesterday," Kyungsoo replies. 

"Married?" Yi Xing gasps, he then sees the ring on Kyungsoo's ring finger, he smiles.

"Well, then, that guy who married you must have done something great in his past life. How long have you guys been dating before marriage?"

"I... I actually... met him five months ago and our marriage is an arranged one."

"Oh..." Yi Xing's smile fades away, "I am sorry." 

"It's okay... don't worry," Kyungsoo says as he continues playing with his fingers.

"Hmm... but, there's something really strange about you though. Despite being married, there's this lonely aura coming out from you. Do you feel happy, Kyungsoo?"

"I..." Kyungsoo bites on his lips, remembering what Chanyeol has told him. If he complains about what is going on between them to anyone and he finds out, it will be an instant divorce. 

Kyungsoo fakes a smile, "I... I am..."

"Oh... then, does he treat you well?" Yi Xing asks.

Kyungsoo recalls how Chanyeol treats him, he bites on his lips and nods, "He...does... he treats me very well. In fact, I think that we are actually establishing a relationship between us..." 

Yi Xing studies Kyungsoo's expression and that, he knows that Kyungsoo is obviously lying because there's no way that he's going to be alone where he just got married to someone yesterday. 

Yi Xing doesn't want to reveal Kyungsoo's secret. 

Yi Xing just smiles and nods his head, "That's good." he says, taking his cup and sips on his latte. 

"Yeah..." Kyungsoo replies, taking his cup as he sips on his coffee as well.

Yi Xing raises his brow, placing the cup back on the table, he continues looking at Kyungsoo who lowers his head down again after he's done drinking.

The two of them spend time talking about most of their lives in the cafe and unknowingly, the evening soon comes. 

It's 6.45 PM now and that Yi Xing is still talking to Kyungsoo in the cafe.

Just then, Yi Xing's phone starts to ring.

"Sorry." Yi Xing apologizes as he takes his phone from the table, staring down as he takes a look at the caller ID.

Yi Xing sighs, answering his phone.

"Yes?"

"What?"

"You need me right now? Fine... meet me at my apartment." 

Yi Xing hangs up his phone and looks at Kyungsoo, he smiles, "Sorry. Something came up and I have to go off." he apologizes as he gets up from the chair.

Kyungsoo gets up as well, "Oh, it's totally alright. Thank you for keeping me company for today though, Hyungnim." 

Yi Xing smiles, "It's totally alright. I liked your company too." Yi Xing says.

"I... got to go now. See you again, Kyungsoo."

"Yes." Kyungsoo bows. 

Yi Xing then walks off but after a few steps, he turns around walking back to Kyungsoo as he passes the latter his phone.

Kyungsoo stares at Yi Xing's phone, blinking his eyes as he lifts up his head, "Hyungnim?"

"Give me your phone number. Let's meet sometimes."

"Oh...yeah..." Kyungsoo takes Yi Xing's phone and unlocks it, tapping into the phone icon, Kyungsoo taps in his number and passes Yi Xing's phone back to the latter. 

Yi Xing taps on the dial button and that, Kyungsoo's phone rings for a while before Yi Xing hangs up. 

Yi Xing smiles, "This is my number. I will contact you soon. See you, Kyungsoo-ya." he says, turning around and walks away, saving Kyungsoo's contact number. 

Kyungsoo takes his phone out, saving Yi Xing's number as well as he then heads out of the cafe, going to spend the rest of the day, being alone as while he waits for Chanyeol to pick him up.


	4. Chapter 4

11.30 PM.

Chanyeol sends Eun Shin home and that, he gets out of his car after reaching in front of the apartment building that Eun Shin is living in.

Eun Shin smiles, looking at Chanyeol who is pouting.

"Come on, Oppa... give me a smile."

Chanyeol shakes his head and crosses his arms, acting like a child whenever he is in front of Eun Shin.

Eun Shin chuckles, she tiptoes and presses a kiss on Chanyeol's lips, pulling away immediately after. 

"I will be going home. Thank you for the movie and dinner, Oppa." 

Chanyeol smiles, "Call me when you arrive back home?" 

Eun Shin nods her head, turning around as she walks into her apartment building.

Chanyeol stands there and stares at Eun Shin, making sure that Eun Shin arrives in the building safely. 

Chanyeol turns around, getting back into his car and fastens his seatbelt, he grabs his phone from pocket and that, he went to search for Kyungsoo's number which he saves as "Annoying Pest".

Chanyeol's smile immediately fades away, he dials Kyungsoo's number and waits for the latter to pick up.

Kyungsoo is sitting on a bench at the same shopping district that where Chanyeol dropped him off alone, earlier this morning.

Hearing his phone ringing, Kyungsoo takes his phone out of his pocket and sees that it's Chanyeol who is the one calling.

Kyungsoo answers the call and there, from the other side of the phone, comes Chanyeol's cold and emotionless voice. 

"Where are you?"

"I... I am near Seoul Square Mall, Hyung..."

"Ok." Chanyeol hangs up the call and then, he drives off, heading towards the location where Kyungsoo is at. 

It's 12.30 now and that, Kyungsoo is still waiting for Chanyeol to pick him up.

Even though it's now Spring, the wind at night is extra chilly and that, Kyungsoo is only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

Kyungsoo shivers, he rubs on his arms, trying to keep himself warm from the cold wind that is hitting on him. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, shivering in the cold as he keeps looking at the end of the road, hoping that Chanyeol will arrive soon. 

As for Chanyeol, he actually arrived thirty minutes ago but he's parking his car somewhere where that Kyungsoo couldn't see him. He stares at Kyungsoo shivering in the cold and that, it makes him feeling so satisfied when he sees Kyungsoo shivering in cold. 

Chanyeol checks the time and that, he thinks that it's more than enough for Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol starts his engine and drives off, stopping his car when he arrives before where Kyungsoo is at.

Kyungsoo lifts up his head, biting on his lips as he gets up, heading towards Chanyeol's car where he gets in, still shivering in cold as while he fastens up his seatbelt.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he smirks, and there, he went blasting the air-condition. 

"Aigoo, don't you think it's a little bit too warm?" Chanyeol asks, fanning himself. 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, he bites on his lips and that, he endures because he doesn't want Chanyeol to feel warm.

"I-If you are warm... then, keep the air-condition this way... Hyung." Kyungsoo replies, his teeth start to clattering as while he shivers. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and since Kyungsoo said that, he keeps the air-con on like that, driving Kyungsoo and him back home. 

The next morning.

Chanyeol wakes up first and that when he gets up from the bed, he sees that Kyungsoo is still asleep.

Chanyeol frowns, wearing his slippers as he then heads toward the couch where Kyungsoo is sleeping on. 

Kyungsoo is covering his entire body in the quilt. Chanyeol frowns, crossing his arms as he starts calling out to Kyungsoo who is still asleep.

Kyungsoo pulls down the quilt, slowly sitting up and that, he looks so pale and his lips are entirely white. 

But, instead of concerning about Kyungsoo, Chanyeol frowns. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Look at what time is it now and you're still sleeping!"

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, he bites on his lips and apologizes but, Chanyeol snickers, not wanting to accept Kyungsoo's apology. 

"Stop apologizing and get the fuck up."

Kyungsoo nods his head, he stands up slowly and he feels that his head feels dizzy.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he folds his quilt and turns around, walking a few steps, he stops and Chanyeol stares at him with a frown, "What the fuck are you doing?" 

Kyungsoo starts seeing everything he sees with his eyes, spinning. Kyungsoo starts swaying around and that, he couldn't endure it anymore. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, everything before his eyes blacking out where he then falls on the ground, lying there unconsciously. 

Chanyeol widens his eyes when he sees Kyungsoo faints, he immediately goes and checks on Kyungsoo, touching the latter's forehead and there, he realizes that Kyungsoo is burning up.

Chanyeol gasps, immediately carrying Kyungsoo up in his arms in bridal style, he rushes out of the room with Kyungsoo in his arms, heading downstairs straight away.

When Chanyeol reaches downstairs, Mrs. Park gasps when she sees Kyungsoo who is lying unconsciously in Chanyeol's embrace. 

"Chanyeol?! What happened?!"

Chanyeol looks at his mother, "Mother, hurry up and call a cab. Kyungsoo is having a fever."

"A fever?! How can that be?! What happened?!"

"He-" Chanyeol then recalls what he did to Kyungsoo.

Letting Kyungsoo wait for a whole hour for him, out there, in the open where the wind is cold. Then, he opens the air-conditioner in his car to the strongest and that, Kyungsoo has to endure the coldness until he arrives back home. 

"He..."

"Forget it! I am going to call a cab right now!" Mrs. Park couldn't wait for Chanyeol to explain why. 

Mrs. Park immediately fishes out her phone and she then calls a cab.

The cab arrives in ten minutes and that, Mrs. Park passes Chanyeol all the items they need in a bag. Chanyeol thanks his mother, he closes the door and tells the driver to send them to the hospital. 

While inside the cab, Kyungsoo regains his consciousness and that, he keeps shivering in cold, biting on his lips as he keeps mumbling about being cold.

Chanyeol frowns, "Driver, can you turn the heater higher?"

"Sir, it's the highest I could go."

Chanyeol sighs, looking at Kyungsoo who is mumbling that he's cold.

He has no choice but to pull Kyungsoo close, hugging Kyungsoo tightly as he rubs on the latter's back, trying to make Kyungsoo feel warmer.

Kyungsoo feels a little bit better and that, Chanyeol keeps hugging him until they reach the hospital. 

Chanyeol is waiting outside the ward as the doctor is checking on Kyungsoo in there.

Chanyeol sits on the chair as he texts his mother, telling him that everything is alright and Kyungsoo is getting examined by the doctor right now.

Mrs. Park tells Chanyeol to take care of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sighs, replying an 'okay' and that's all. 

He ends his conversation with his mother there. 

Chanyeol frowns, crossing his arms as he waits for the doctor to be done. 

Ten minutes later, the doctor comes out and that, he removes his mask and Chanyeol, he gets up from the chair and walks to the doctor.

"Doctor, is he alright?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Park, he's alright. Mr. Do is just having a fever. But, it would be best if he can stay for a few days for us to keep an eye on him. Because he's reaching almost forty degrees. And thankfully, you sent him in here just in time."

"Yes, sure. Can I go in and check on him?"

"Yes, Mr. Park. You may." 

"Thank you, doctor." 

"You're welcome, sir." The doctor smiles and walks away. 

Chanyeol sighs, he opens the door and enters the ward, seeing the nurse still setting up the IV drip and that, Kyungsoo is sleeping soundly on the bed.

Once the nurse is done, she leaves the ward and closes the door after her. 

Chanyeol sits on the chair next to Kyungsoo's bed, seeing the latter frowning in his sleep.

Chanyeol sighs, "What the fuck are you doing? You could have told me to lower down the air-conditioner but you didn't. All you have is to say 'please'. Is that difficult?" Chanyeol mutters while he is staring at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he seems to be having a really terrible nightmare. 

Chanyeol then hears Kyungsoo mumbling something and that, it slowly gets louder when Kyungsoo starts to sob.

*"Mom... mom... don't leave us... mom!" *

Chanyeol widens his eyes and stares at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo starts crying loudly, he raises his arms up in the air, trying to grab onto something and that, Chanyeol gasps, holding onto Kyungsoo's hand, trying to calm Kyungsoo down.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips as he continues to cry, *"Mom... mom..."* he mutters and that, he slowly relaxes when Chanyeol's holding onto his hand tightly. 

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression. He sighs, allowing Kyungsoo to hold his hand for just this once. He shakes his head, sitting closer to the bed as he looks at Kyungsoo who is still asleep. 

When Kyungsoo wakes up, it's already late afternoon. 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees that he's in the hospital.

Kyungsoo slowly gets up as he is still weak. He sits up on the bed and the door to his ward gets pushed open, standing there is Mrs. Park who is holding onto a flask of water.

Mrs. Park smiles, "Kyungsoo? You're awake." she happily says as she walks toward Kyungsoo, grabbing the cup as she pours Kyungsoo a glass of water.

"Here, have some water."

Kyungsoo takes over the glass of water and smiles, "Thank you, mother..." he says as he then sips on the water, looking at Mrs. Park who settles down on the chair.

"Well, thank god that you're okay. What happened? Why did you have a fever? I thought you were with Chanyeol yesterday?"

Kyungsoo looks at Mrs. Park, placing the glass of water away.

"I... I probably caught a cold... it's not Chanyeol's fault though, mother..."

Mrs. Park sighs, "That son of mine isn't attentive. I apologize. But, Kyungsoo-ya... seeing how Chanyeol getting so nervous over you fainting because you're sick, shows that Chanyeol is really concerned about you." 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, "Chanyeol getting nervous?" he asks, couldn't believe what he has just heard from Mrs. Park. 

"Oh, you don't know? He brought you to the hospital and that, he stayed all the way until 2 PM. When I came, I saw him holding onto your hand, looking at you."

Kyungsoo then recalls something as that, he dreamt of Chanyeol hugging him, trying to warm him up and that, he couldn't believe that wasn't a dream. 

"I..."

Mrs. Park smirks, "Seems that you both are getting closer and closer each day huh?" 

Kyungsoo blushes, he bites on his lips. 

"M-Mother..."

"Hahaha! Well, I just hope that there will soon be a little Chanyeol running around and about the house. Kyungsoo-ya, work harder! Okay?"

"I..." Kyungsoo bites on his lips.

"Aigoo, look at you being shy. Hahahaha!" Mrs. Park teases. 

Kyungsoo smiles awkwardly, he then internally apologizes to Mrs. Park as he knows that what Mrs. Park wants, it will never become real. Just because he's the third party that intrudes Chanyeol and Eun Shin's relationship and that Chanyeol, he hates him a lot. 

But, it makes Kyungsoo feeling warm at heart because Chanyeol actually cares about him. 

Kyungsoo didn't eat a lot for dinner as he is feeling weak. He lies on the bed, reading a book that Mrs. Park has brought along just in case that Kyungsoo feels bored during his stay in the hospital.

It's already 8 PM and that, Kyungsoo can feel that his stomach is growling but that, dinner was served earlier on and it was his fault for not eating much.

Kyungsoo sighs, ignoring his stomach and that, he continues to read but only to get distracted with the loud growling noises coming from his stomach.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he places the book away and grabs on the glass of water, he starts gulping down the water to see if that will fill him up. 

But, it was not pretty useful. Kyungsoo pours himself another glass of water, downing again but he still can hear his stomach growling in hunger. 

Kyungsoo sighs, giving up as he then has this thought of asking the nurse to find him something to munch on so that he won't feel so hungry. 

Just as when Kyungsoo is about to press the bell to call the nurse, the door to his ward opens and there, Chanyeol is there staring at him with a frown.

Kyungsoo gasps, releasing the bell as he sits straight.

Chanyeol enters the ward, carrying a paper bag and he closes the door after he enters. 

Chanyeol walks towards Kyungsoo, placing the paper bag on the overbed table.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Chanyeol asks, looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "N-Nothing..." he replies, and there, his stomach starts growling again and this time around, it's louder than before.

Kyungsoo gasps, he blushes and presses his hand on his stomach, feeling so embarrassed right now that he swear if there's a hole on the ground, he will be more than glad to bury his head in there right now. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, he takes out a Tupperware with porridge inside.

Chanyeol takes out a spoon as well and he then pushes the overbed table towards Kyungsoo.

"Mother cooked this for you. She asked me to bring it to you." 

"Oh?" Kyungsoo lifts up his head and that, he thanks Chanyeol and stares at that container.

Chanyeol sits down on the chair next to Kyungsoo's bed, he crosses his arms and leans back.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? It won't be nice if it's cold."

"O-Oh..." Kyungsoo opens the lid of the Tupperware and that the smell of the porridge is so good. Kyungsoo gulps, he takes the spoon and scoops a spoonful of porridge, he blows the porridge to let it cool down for a little before he sends it into his mouth. 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, he gasps and takes another mouthful of porridge as the taste of it is so delicious. 

Chanyeol frowns, not sure why does he feel Kyungsoo being so cute when he sees that the latter is enjoying the porridge.

*"I am going to treat you kind just this once. Fucking took me two hours to queue up for this fucking porridge."* Chanyeol says it internally, looking at Kyungsoo and watches the latter finishing every single bit of the porridge. 

A few days later. 

Kyungsoo is certified that he's good to discharge and that, Chanyeol is here frowning as he carries Kyungsoo's bag for him.

For the past few days where Kyungsoo is hospitalized, Chanyeol visits him every single day with the porridge that "his mother cooked" for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know what's going on but, he is really glad that Chanyeol is not as mean as he was before. But still, Kyungsoo couldn't be sure because Chanyeol might be acting out like this because he feels guilty. 

When Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrive back home, they head straight upstairs and where Kyungsoo discovers that there's a new wardrobe. 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and stares at the wardrobe. 

Chanyeol takes off his coat, turning around to see Kyungsoo staring at the wardrobe.

Chanyeol frowns, "Don't have to keep staring at it. That's for you." 

"F-For me?" Kyungsoo gasps, feeling surprised that Chanyeol has actually gotten him a new wardrobe. 

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's just a wardrobe. I've placed your clothes in there. Now, you just rest. I've got work to do so I am going back to the company." Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo nods his head and listens, he then walks towards the couch and Chanyeol stares at him, "Where the fuck are you going to?"

Kyungsoo turns around and looks at Chanyeol, "You told me to rest..." 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Hello? On the bed."

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, perhaps that he's hearing something wrong or that he must be dreaming. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol and freezes there. 

"... You just recovered from a fucking fever. Do you expect me to let you sleep on the couch? But, this is until you recover completely though! You will go back and continue sleeping on the couch after that!"

"I... but, Hyungnim..."

"Shut the fuck up and just rest already," Chanyeol says, turning around and walks toward his wardrobe, taking out his suit and trousers, he heads for the bathroom to change. 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he stares at the bed and he slowly approaches it.

Kyungsoo touches on the mattress before he turns around and sits down, feeling how soft the bed is.

Kyungsoo removes his slippers and lies on the bed, resting his head on the soft pillow.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, and that, he wasn't sure if it's because that he's feeling sleepy or that the bed is too comfortable.

Kyungsoo slowly falls asleep, going into his dreamland. 

Chanyeol is done changing, he comes out and that, he sees Kyungsoo already fallen asleep on the bed. He frowns as when he realizes that Kyungsoo didn't cover himself with a blanket.

He shakes his head and pulls his quilt over Kyungsoo, covering the latter with it and makes sure that Kyungsoo is feeling warm.

When Chanyeol is done, he widens his eyes and gasps, pulling away immediately and steps a few steps backward.

"W-What the fuck?" Chanyeol curses within himself, looking at Kyungsoo who is asleep.

Chanyeol shakes his head, "Fuck yourself, Park Chanyeol. You did not just do that!" he says, walking away to wear his coat and grab on his car key, heading out immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol works till late at night and it's already 12.35 AM when he arrives home.

The workload has been really heavy ever since he became the president of his father's company. And that, in his hands, he has a few projects that are on-going and that he couldn't neglect them even for one bit. 

Chanyeol gets out of his car, closing and locking the door with his car remote key, Chanyeol drags his tired and hungry-self towards the door to the mansion, unlocking the door with his keys as he then enters, locking and closing the door after him.

Chanyeol takes off his shoes, immediately heading upstairs.

When Chanyeol enters the room, he sees that Kyungsoo is still not asleep, sitting on the couch, and is reading a book.

Kyungsoo hears the door closes, he turns to look at Chanyeol, he places the book away after slotting in a bookmark in.

Kyungsoo gets up from the couch, bowing as he greets Chanyeol.

"H-Hyungnim, you're back..."

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he frowns as he sees that Kyungsoo is not resting when the latter just recovered from a fever.

"What the fuck are you doing staying up? Do I have to remind you that you just recovered from a fucking fever? Do you want to faint again?!" Chanyeol asks, raising his tone slightly louder as he stares at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, lowering his head down and apologizes. 

"I-I am sorry... because you're so late and then, I thought you might be hungry when you arrive back home... so..."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Listen here, Do Kyungsoo. You're here because I can't say no to my father. Just because I saved you for once and that I am being nice enough to get you a wardrobe and send you to the hospital, it doesn't mean that I will be friendly and nice to you. I am just doing what a human should do. Now, get the fuck back to sleep because seeing you irk me!" Chanyeol says, he then walks towards the wardrobe and takes off his jacket, hanging the jacket on a clothes hanger, he hangs his jacket in the wardrobe. 

Chanyeol removes his tie as well, folding it nicely as he put it back into the drawer. 

Chanyeol unbuttons his sleeves buttons, he unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt as he then turns around, seeing Kyungsoo still standing there with his head lowered down. 

"Go to sleep!" Chanyeol frowns, commanding Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and nods, he sits down on the couch and is about to lie down.

Chanyeol facepalm himself, he walks over to Kyungsoo and grabs the latter's wrist tightly. Kyungsoo gasps as Chanyeol drags him away, throwing him down onto the bed.

Chanyeol frowns, "Sleep on the fucking bed! Do you need me to repeat that all the time?!" 

"But, where are you going to sleep if I sleep on the bed? Hyung?"

"I don't need you to care about me. Just fucking sleep!" Chanyeol says, turning around as he walks towards the bathroom to shower. 

Kyungsoo stares at the bathroom door, he bites on his lips and that he's pretty sure that Chanyeol hasn't eaten yet. He gets up from the bed, leaving the room as he heads downstairs, heading for the kitchen. 

When Chanyeol is done showering, he comes out with his bathrobe on him. He drys his hair with his towel as then when he reaches the bedroom, he sees that Kyungsoo is not on the bed.

Chanyeol frowns, immediately changing into his sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, he heads out of their room and heads downstairs, only to be allured by the delicious scent lingering in the air, coming from the kitchen.

Chanyeol immediately heads toward the kitchen, he peeks from behind the wall and that he sees Kyungsoo standing in front of the stove, cooking something delicious.

Chanyeol can see that Kyungsoo is cooking pasta but still, what the hell is Kyungsoo doing where he is supposed to be in bed, sleeping and resting as he has just recovered from his fever. 

Chanyeol frowns, he walks into the kitchen and calls out to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jumps up as when Chanyeol suddenly calls out to him. 

Kyungsoo turns around, he looks at Chanyeol and greets the latter.

"I told you to sleep! What the hell you doing here cooking?!" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I-I just thought that you are going to feel hungry because you probably going to skip your meals just because you're busy... so... I thought I should cook something for you... as you know, it's my job as your... your..." 

"Don't you dare say that word." Chanyeol frowns.

"I-I am sorry..." Kyungsoo apologizes, turning to face the pan as he sees the pasta is ready.

Kyungsoo turns off the gas and serves the pasta on a plate before he garnishes it with cheese and parsley. 

Kyungsoo grabs a fork and that, he passes the plate to Chanyeol, looking at the latter who stares down at the plate of pasta.

Chanyeol can smell the aroma and that the smell makes his stomach growling loudly. Chanyeol coughs, seeing Kyungsoo staring at him, he takes the plate over and frowns.

"Just this time," he says, walking towards the table in the kitchen as he then pulls out the chair.

Chanyeol settles down on the chair, immediately digging in. Kyungsoo stands right next to Chanyeol, studying Chanyeol's expression.

Chanyeol slurps the noodles into his mouth, he gasps within when the taste explodes in his mouth and that, it is so delicious.

But of course, Chanyeol has to act like he doesn't like it and that, he frowns and swallows the chewed noodles, looking at Kyungsoo.

"It's so awful. How do you manage to whip up something like that?"

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, "Does it taste that awful? Then, it's better if you stop eating..." Kyungsoo says as he then wants to take the plate of pasta away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frowns, taking the plate away as he defends his food. 

"I will just let this off for once because I am hungry," he says, turning back as he continues eating the pasta.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he went to pour Chanyeol a glass of water and places it on the table. 

"I... I will wait outside as when you're eating... call for me when you are done... I will wash the dishes." Kyungsoo says and that when he's about to head out, Chanyeol stops him.

"Where do you think you are going? What if I need something and you are not here? Stay here." Chanyeol says and that, Kyungsoo turns around, nodding his head and he stands there, looking at Chanyeol who continues slurping his noodles. 

Kyungsoo keeps staring at Chanyeol who is slurping on the noodles hungrily.

After a few minutes.

Chanyeol is done with the food, he drinks the water and that, he turns to notice that Kyungsoo is staring at him.

"What the fuck you looking at?" Chanyeol frowns.

Kyungsoo gasps, shaking his head as he then sees a stain of the tomato sauce of the pasta, at the corner of Chanyeol's lips.

"H-Hyung... you've got a sauce stain here..." Kyungsoo says, pointing at the corner of his lips to tell Chanyeol where the stain is at.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo and follows suit, he wipes his finger on the opposite side of where the sauce is at, he looks at his finger and clicks his tongue, "Nothing!"

Kyungsoo chuckles, he grabs on a piece of tissue from the table, he then reaches his hand out, wiping the stain away for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol widens his eyes as when he didn't expect Kyungsoo to do this. He stares up at Kyungsoo who is smiling down at him while wiping the stain away for him.

For some reason, Chanyeol can feel that his heart his thumping like crazy when he sees Kyungsoo's smile. He gasps and immediately slaps Kyungsoo's hand away.

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol.

"Y-You're annoying! Don't touch me!" Chanyeol says, getting up from the chair as he then immediately makes his exit.

Kyungsoo turns around and stares at Chanyeol who walks away, he bites on his lips and that he turns back around, collecting the dishes and glass that Chanyeol used, heading towards the sink to wash the dishes. 

Chanyeol couldn't fall asleep as that is because the scene just now keeps playing in his head. 

Chanyeol toss and turn around on the couch he's sleeping on, frowning as he then lies straight and stares up to the ceiling where he tries to figure out why is his heart thumping fast earlier on. 

He remembers how he sees Kyungsoo's smile and that his heart unknowingly thumps fast. 

That feeling is so annoying that Chanyeol wishes for that feeling to be erased off immediately. But, he can't as whenever he closes his eyes, that scene will immediately play in his head. 

Chanyeol sighs, he sits up and grabs on his phone and since that he couldn't fall asleep, he might as well call Sehun to talk to him about that. 

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo who is sleeping soundly on the bed, he sighs and gets up, calling Sehun as he makes his way to the balcony, where he closes the glass door gently when he gets there.

After a while, Sehun finally answers.

"Oh! Chanyeol Hyung!"

"Sehun! There's something urgent that I wanted to tell you!" 

"Oh? What is it? That nerd finally decided to divorce you?"

"No... but, there something strange happening," Chanyeol says, turning around to look in the room, seeing that Kyungsoo is still asleep.

"What is it?"

"...I - just now, that annoying thing wiped a stain off my mouth and when I look up, I saw him smiling and that, I don't know why my heart jumps so fast when I see his smile. And now, I can't even fall asleep because of that whenever I close my eyes, what happened will play in my head." 

After hearing what Chanyeol has said, Sehun gasps. 

"Oh? Oh no! Hyung! I've something really bad to tell you!" 

"Huh? What is it?" Chanyeol nervously asks, waiting for Sehun to reply.

"Could it be... you've fallen for that nerd?"

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh out loud but then, he lowers down his volume and that, he shakes his head, finding Sehun hilarious.

"You don't have to try so hard to make me laugh. Do you know? Hahahaha!" 

"No, Hyung. I am being serious. You are probably starting to have feelings for that nerd."

Chanyeol doesn't find it legit or that it is believable. Chanyeol will never have feelings for Kyungsoo. Not in this or next life and that, he says, "No fucking way. I detest him so much that how I wish he would just divorce me already. How would I have feelings for him?! No way!"

Sehun sighs, "Well, if you say so. But, don't blame me when I've already warned you. Oh, by the way, Hyung! Let's go for a drink tomorrow and oh, ask your little husband along as well!" 

"Why do you want me to ask him along?"

"Well, isn't it common for people to introduce their wife or husband to their friends?" 

"... He is not my husband!"

"Well, you guys did sign on that paper."

"Oh Sehun!" 

"Come on, Hyung! Bring him out! I am really curious about how he looks like!" 

"There's nothing special about him. Just him and his thick glasses. Nothing else." Chanyeol says, turning around to look down at the garden outside of the mansion. 

"Well, invite him! Tomorrow at the usual place! I will see you both! Bye!" 

Sehun immediately ends the call, not allowing Chanyeol to reject him.

Chanyeol sighs, locking his phone as he curses Sehun for being like that.

Chanyeol turns around, he opens the glass door and enters back into the room, closing the door after him and then, he walks back to the couch, trying to see if he can sleep. 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up at 7.30 AM after falling asleep at 4 in the morning.

He gets up from the couch, stretching himself as he then looks toward the bed where it's empty, the bed being made neatly and Kyungsoo is gone.

Chanyeol yawns, wearing his slippers as he walks toward his wardrobe, and to his surprise, he sees that his suit is hanging outside of the wardrobe and the color is already being matched.

There, right next to the suit, a post-it-note is pasted. 

"Hyungnim, I helped you to pick your suit... I hope you don't mind."

Chanyeol frowns, taking the post-it-note and tosses it away.

Chanyeol retrieves the suit that is hanging outside of the wardrobe, he then opens the wardrobe and chooses a completely different color suit to wear.

"I don't need your help!" Chanyeol mutters out as he then hangs the suit he picked outside of his wardrobe, he turns and heads toward the bathroom where he freshens himself up, getting ready for the day. 

Chanyeol heads downstairs after he's dressed up and that he greets everyone, including Kyungsoo, of course.

He settles down for breakfast and that, all he eats is just a slice of buttered toast and a cup of milk and that's it. That's all Chanyeol eats for breakfast as he has to rush out for work. 

Chanyeol gulps down his milk and that he excuses himself, explaining that he has more work to catch up with today, and there, he walks away. 

Kyungsoo who is eating gasps when he sees Chanyeol leaving.

Kyungsoo excuses himself and immediately rushing to the kitchen as he then grabs on a paper bag, he rushes to chase after Chanyeol and that, he calls the latter when he sees the latter is already in his car.

Chanyeol lowers down his car's window, looking at Kyungsoo with a frown.

"What do you want?"

Kyungsoo smiles, "Hyungnim... here's something I've made for you." Kyungsoo says, passing Chanyeol the paper bag that he's holding onto. 

Chanyeol looks at the bag, he takes it over and looks at Kyungsoo, "What the fuck is this?" he asks.

"Oh, I made you lunch. You probably will skip lunch for today as well because of your workload. I've cooked something simple for you so that you can eat while you're at work." 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Busybody." he says, tossing the paper bag on the seat next to his. He then looks at Kyungsoo who is still looking at him with a smile. 

"... tonight, I am going to go drink with a friend. He asks me to ask you along. Get ready at 7, I will come back to fetch you." Chanyeol says.

"Y-Your friend? But, why? Hyung?"

"Stop asking me why. Do I look like I know? Just get ready. I will call you." Chanyeol frowns.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and nods, "Then, have a good day at work, Hyungnim." Kyungsoo smiles and bows.

Chanyeol doesn't know why but he feels so warm at heart when he hears Kyungsoo telling him to have a good day at work. Why does it feel so domestic and warm? God.

Chanyeol frowns, immediately shaking off the feeling, he starts his car and then drives off, without saying anything back to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who is driving away, he smiles and that, he walks back into the mansion, going to continue having his breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

6.50 PM

Kyungsoo is done dressing up and that, what he wears is the usual thing. A black shirt and a pair of denim jeans. 

Kyungsoo is actually feeling really nervous due to that, this is the first time that he's going to meet Chanyeol's friend and he hopes that he's appropriately dressed.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he then went to get his sling bag and places his phone and wallet in. After that, Kyungsoo leaves the room and goes downstairs where he then heads out of the mansion to wait for Chanyeol who called him thirty minutes ago. 

Five minutes later, Chanyeol arrives with his car and that, Kyungsoo walks toward Chanyeol's car and gets in, closing the door after he enters, Kyungsoo fastens his seatbelt. 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, seeing that the latter's fashion is always the same. Either grey or black shirt if not, a sweatshirt with a pair of jeans. 

Chanyeol frowns, "Are you really going to dress like that to meet my friend?"

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, biting on his lips, "Is it not good enough? Maybe, I should go and change..." Kyungsoo says, reaching his hand, wanting to unfasten his seatbelt.

Chanyeol shakes his head, "No more time for that. You'll only come down with a sweatshirt. Let's just go." Chanyeol says and then, he drives off.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he sits straight and that, his heart keeps thumping because he feels so nervous. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrive at the bar and that, the bar attendant immediately heads to greet Chanyeol when he walks in, telling Chanyeol that Sehun has already arrived and is at the VIP suite upstairs on level two. 

Chanyeol nods his head he tells Kyungsoo to follow him and both of them heads upstairs where Chanyeol leads Kyungsoo to the room at the end of the corridor.

Chanyeol opens the door, seeing Sehun grinning at him as he's embracing on a guy that he picked up the moment he arrives at the bar. 

"Hyung." Sehun greets, letting go of that guy, and then, he looks over to Kyungsoo who has his head lowered down and is hiding behind Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frowns, stepping aside and turns around, looking at Kyungsoo, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I... I am not used...to come to the bar..." Kyungsoo replies. 

"So? Do I look like I care?" Chanyeol asks.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I am sorry."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, turning around to look at Sehun who is staring at him and Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sighs, "He's here. His name is Do Kyungsoo, as mentioned before." 

"Oh?" Sehun smiles as he looks at Kyungsoo who is still looking down at the ground.

Chanyeol frowns, he then tells Kyungsoo to lift up his head when he turns and discovers that the latter's head is still lowered down. 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and lifts his head up, looking towards Sehun as the latter then gasps.

Sehun gets up from the couch, walking towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gasps and moves a step backward when Sehun is standing before him, staring down at him like he's seeing something that he has never seen before. 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and looks up at Sehun who is staring down at him with his mouth open.

Chanyeol looks at Sehun and that, he has never seen Sehun showing this expression before but that, why does it bother him so much to see Sehun looking at Kyungsoo with this expression?

Chanyeol frowns, he pulls Kyungsoo towards him and stands in front of Kyungsoo, hiding the latter behind him with his height and body. 

Sehun gasps, pulling Chanyeol close as he then whispers, "You said he looked like a geek! He doesn't look like one! In fact, he's kinda cute."

Chanyeol snickers, "Are you serious? Him? Cute? Where? Oh Sehun, you probably need to get your eyes checked." 

Sehun shakes his head, "You're just in denial. But, since that you don't like him, can I have him instead?" Sehun grins, trying to peek over Chanyeol's shoulder to look at Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol frowns, "You must be out of your mind."

"Why? Hyung? You said you don't have feelings for him. So why are you getting so defensive over him? I can help you with that." Sehun smiles. 

Chanyeol doesn't know why as well. He's sure that he doesn't have feelings for Kyungsoo but that, he doesn't know why that he doesn't want Sehun to have Kyungsoo as well.

Chanyeol frowns, immediately turning around and that, he grabs Kyungsoo on his wrist, pulling the latter out of the room with him as he then closes the door after them.

Sehun looks at Chanyeol who is blocking Kyungsoo with his body, he chuckles and that he shakes his head, heading back to join his fling for tonight. 

Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol who stares down at him.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, "Hyung?"

Chanyeol frowns, releasing Kyungsoo's wrist from his hand as he then looks at Kyungsoo.

"I want you to go down there and walk around. But, you are only allowed to stay in the bar. Do you understand me?" 

"But, didn't you say that your friend wanted to see me?"

"That's the point! He's dangerous!" 

Kyungsoo doesn't understand what Chanyeol means as that he sees that Sehun is being completely harmless. But it's just the way that how Sehun looks at him is a little weird and that's all. 

Chanyeol can tell that Kyungsoo doesn't understand whatever he's saying and that there's no point for him to explain it to the latter. He shakes his head, "Forget it. Just, head downstairs and order anything you like." Chanyeol says, taking his wallet out as he then passes Kyungsoo his credit card.

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo is feeling confused about whatever is happening.

"Go!" Chanyeol raises his voice, losing his patient over Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jumps up, he bites on his lips and nods his head, immediately walking away and heading downstairs as instructed by Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol is feeling angry with himself as he doesn't know why is he feeling something like this all of a sudden. He sighs, turning around and opens the door, heading into the room and join Sehun. 

Kyungsoo heads downstairs and that, he walks towards the bar's counter table and sits down after arriving.

A few seconds later, the bartender comes over and smiles at Kyungsoo, asking the latter what does he wants to drink.

But, Kyungsoo doesn't really drink alcohol as he has a low tolerance towards it and will get really drunk after a few cups of alcohol. 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and looks back at the bartender, he smiles awkwardly. 

"Uhm, is it okay if you can get me a glass of coke?"

The bartender looks at Kyungsoo, he nods his head and then went to prepare Kyungsoo a glass of coke.

Kyungsoo sighs, he turns around and looks around the bar, seeing that everyone here is dressed up in branded brands while he, he is wearing a plain back t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of Nike black shoes. 

Not long after, the bartender comes back with a glass of coke and that, Kyungsoo thanks the bartender, beginning to sip the coke through the straw. 

A guy who is enjoying his drink at a table has his eyes set on Kyungsoo ever since Kyungsoo came downstairs as what Chanyeol has commanded him to.

He smirks, seeing that Kyungsoo is alone, he picks up his glass of whiskey, walking towards Kyungsoo and sits right next to the latter. 

"Alone?"

Kyungsoo turns to look at the guy, he bites on his lips and shakes his head, "I... I am here with my-"

Kyungsoo then realizes that Chanyeol would probably be really angry if he knows that he called him his husband.

"I am here with my friend... he's upstairs..."

"Oh? Why would your friend leave you alone... wouldn't it be a pity if someone eats you alive?" that guy smirks, his hand placing on top of Kyungsoo's thigh and he starts stroking on Kyungsoo's thigh. 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and gasps, he bites on his lips and that he tries to move away but that guy, he doesn't give up and he continues doing that.

Kyungsoo starts to feel really uncomfortable. He gets off the chair and apologizes, "I am sorry... I need to go and check on my friend now..." he says, and just when he's about to walk away, that guy pulls him on his wrist, pulling Kyungsoo closer towards him.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, looking at the guy as he then tries to struggle himself away from the latter.

Kyungsoo looks at the bartender, trying to ask for help but then, the bartender bites on his lips and looks away.

Kyungsoo gasps, looking back at that guy who is smirking.

"Please, sir... let me go..."

"Come on, let me bring you to somewhere fun." that guy grins, his hand reaching for Kyungsoo's butt and there, he squeezes Kyungsoo's butt cheek.

Kyungsoo trembles, he bites on his lips and starting tearing up as he is feeling afraid and helpless.

But just then, someone who just entered sees what's going on with Kyungsoo. That person frowns and that, he walks over towards Kyungsoo and that guy's direction, pulling Kyungsoo away from that guy and he glares fiercely at that guy who is touching Kyungsoo inappropriately. 

"What the fuck?! Who do you think you- *ngh!*" 

A thud could be heard as that guy falls right on the ground after that person sends a punch right on his nose.

That guy gasps, immediately checking on his nose and that, he sees blood on his fingers.

That guy widens his eyes, getting up and immediately tries to attack back but then, that person dodges it effortlessly, turning around to send a kick on that guy's back, making that guy falling flat on the ground.

"Want more?" that someone asks.

That guy who is taking advantage of Kyungsoo, he frowns and immediately gets up, running away. 

That someone shakes his head, he lets go of Kyungsoo, and then, he smiles.

"You okay?"

Kyungsoo looks at that someone, he's just slightly taller than Kyungsoo and that he doesn't know why or how that someone gets so powerful and strong.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods his head, "I am fine. Thank you." 

"Glad that you're fine. Oh! I almost forgot! Hey, have you seen this guy?" that someone asks, taking his phone out and that, he flashes a picture of Sehun to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stares at the picture, "Oh! He's my friend's friend... they're in the VIP suite at level two right now..."

That someone frowns, immediately, he turns around and dashes towards the stairs where he then runs up.

Kyungsoo doesn't know what's going on but, he immediately chases after that guy, thinking that something might be happening and that he doesn't want Chanyeol to be in trouble. 

Sehun is talking to Chanyeol in the suite but then, he, Chanyeol, and his fling for the night jump up when someone barges into the suite and that, Sehun's eyes widen and gasps in horror.

That someone who saved Kyungsoo frowns, immediately dashing towards Sehun and there, he pins Sehun down on the couch, pulling on Sehun's ear. 

"Ouch! Let go!!!!" 

Sehun's fling for tonight immediately runs away as after witnessing what's going on. 

Chanyeol just sits there, drinking his whiskey as if nothing is actually happening.

"I've called you so many times and now, you're here having the time of your life instead of picking up my phone call! Oh Sehun!!!!" 

Kyungsoo arrives at the room and that, he sees that someone who saved him getting violent on Sehun. Kyungsoo bites his lips runs forward, trying to pull that someone away.

"Sir, please, calm down."

"I am calm! But this guy! Ya! Oh Sehun!" that someone frowns and that he pulls on Sehun's ear even harder.

Kyungsoo gasps, "Hyungnim..." he calls out to Chanyeol, turning around to ask for help.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he snickers, "Me? Help? You've no idea how many times I've witnessed this. I am already numb." Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and turns around, trying to pull that someone away from Sehun.

"Sir, please... you're going to pull his ear out."

That someone still refuses to let go and that, Kyungsoo doesn't know what can he do to help Sehun.

Sehun frowns, "Byun Baekhyun! You're my personal assistant! Not my husband! Why are you getting so agitated over me coming to the bar to drink?!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "You pretty sure know what's going on! You've got a meeting tomorrow and now, you are here- YA!" Baekhyun raises his voice and pulls on Sehun's ear harder.

Sehun winces in pain, "Fine! I will go home now! Let go of me!"

Baekhyun stares down at Sehun, he smiles and nods his head, "Better." he says, releasing his fingers from Sehun's ear and that he gets off Sehun and stands up straight. 

Sehun rubs on his reddened ear and mumbles something out softly while looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol with a frown, "Mr. Park, is this guy your friend?" he asks, and then he turns to look at Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, "What?" 

Sehun snickers, "That's not his friend. Who told you that that is his friend? It's his husband!"

"Oh?!" Baekhyun gasps, looking at Chanyeol, "Mr. Park, you have no idea what he encountered downstairs! He almost-"

"Your name is Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo immediately interrupts, cutting Baekhyun off as he doesn't want Chanyeol to know what happened to him earlier on. 

Baekhyun is not a fool to know that Kyungsoo is trying to keep that from Chanyeol. He smiles and acts along, nodding his head. 

"I am Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. What about you?" 

"Oh, I am Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo smiles.

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi!" Baekhyun smiles and reaches his hand out, initiating a handshake with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiles and takes Baekhyun's hand, shaking hands with Baekhyun.

Sehun looks at both as he continues to rub on his ear that is red due to Baekhyun pulling them earlier on.

But for Chanyeol, he looks at Kyungsoo, feeling something is definitely off as that Kyungsoo intentionally cuts Baekhyun off when Baekhyun was about to say something earlier on.

But, that doesn't matter as he will just force it out from Kyungsoo's mouth, later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning: slut-shaming

Baekhyun is standing before Sehun's car and that, he apologizes for letting Kyungsoo witness that gruesome scene.

Kyungsoo smiles, "It's alright, Baekhyun-ssi. But, next time, try going easier on his ear because you're about to pull his ear out just now." 

Sehun gasps, smiling as he looks at Kyungsoo, "Heol? Kyungsoo-ssi, are you that concerned about me?" Sehun asks, fixing the jacket he is wearing and that, he winks at Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, he then smiles at Kyungsoo, looking at Chanyeol who is staring at Sehun. Baekhyun grabs onto Kyungsoo's hand and pulls the latter away, distancing themselves from Chanyeol and Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Oh? Yes?"

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo and then whispers, "What happened earlier on, are you seriously not going to tell Mr. Park?" 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, he bites his lips and shakes his head, "Better not tell him... because... nevermind. Yeah, it's better if I don't tell him what happened." 

"Hmm... seems like you both have something going on. But, if you're not comfortable telling me, that's alright. But, can I ask you for a favor? Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Yes?" Kyungsoo asks. 

"Let's be friends, Kyungsoo-ssi," Baekhyun replies with a smile.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, he smiles, "But... we just met and that I am someone who is really shy and boring... are you really sure you want to be friends with me?"

Baekhyun nods, "I am pretty sure! I don't just make friends with anyone! When I first saw you, you give me this vibe where I am pretty sure that we are going to be really good friends."

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Ah... then, sure? Let's be friends."

Baekhyun smiles, "Great! Give me your phone number." Baekhyun says, taking his phone out from his pants pocket, passing it to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo then taps in his number and returns Baekhyun's phone back to the latter.

Baekhyun smiles, he miscalls Kyungsoo first and that, he saves Kyungsoo's contact in his phone.

"Let's ask each other out for tea somedays. I have to get that big baby home right now because his meeting starts really early tomorrow. I'll see you soon." Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo nods, "Sure."

The two new friends then turn around, they then see Sehun and Chanyeol looking at them.

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo which the latter flinches at his eyes that are staring at him coldly. Kyungsoo bites his lips and immediately returns next to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun makes Sehun enter the car first before he gets over to the driver's seat, fastening his seatbelt as he then lowers the car's window, bidding Kyungsoo goodbye.

Sehun smiles at Kyungsoo, waving as well but he immediately stops when Chanyeol glares at him. 

"Heol... Hyungnim!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and that, Baekhyun immediately drives off, sending Sehun back home.

Now, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are left there as they are waiting for the substitute driver to arrive. 

When they arrive back at the mansion, Chanyeol pays and tips the substitute driver for driving them back home, and the latter leaves immediately after getting his money. 

Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo with a frown, "Come upstairs." Chanyeol says and that, he enters the mansion first without Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, unsure what he did this time, he immediately enters the mansion as well, heading upstairs after he made sure that the door is locked and his shoes are removed. 

Chanyeol is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, entering their room as he then closes the door after he enters. 

"Come here," Chanyeol commands as he looks at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo slowly approaches Chanyeol and that, he stands right next to Chanyeol, with his head lowered down and he is trembling, unsure of what is about to happen. 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he frowns, "What happened in the bar back then?"

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and looks at Chanyeol, he bites on his lips and that he is surprised that Chanyeol knew something is going on.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "N-nothing..." 

"Nothing? Do Kyungsoo. I never knew you know how to tell lies. Are you sure that there's nothing that happened?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, nodding his head and his answer is still the same.

"Very well. Then, I have to ask my friend, the owner of the bar to send me the CCTV clips then?" Chanyeol gets up and that, he takes his phone out from his pocket.

Kyungsoo gasps, "No... No..."

Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo, "Then, what fucking happened back there? Fucking tell me now."

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "... I... listened to you and headed downstairs... and when I was drinking, someone, a stranger approached me and that... he- touched me inappropriately and... Baekhyun arrived in time to save me." 

"And then, you just allow him to touch you like that?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "I- I... tried to stop him but... but... he won't stop..." 

"He won't stop? Or that you're the one that doesn't want him to stop?"

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, "Hyungnim?"

Chanyeol smirks, he stands up from the couch as he looks down at Kyungsoo, "You obviously know what I mean, Do Kyungsoo. You must have felt so lonely as I didn't touch you for a single bit. You're trying to lie. You can fool Baekhyun and the others but not me. Do you not remember what I said?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I do... but... Hyung-"

Chanyeol cuts Kyungsoo off, "Stop explaining. I knew it from the beginning that you will do something like this. But never will I know that you are that desperate for that to seduce a man yourself."

"Hyungnim?"

Chanyeol walks closer to Kyungsoo and he stares down at Kyungsoo with his pair of cold eyes, "You're disgusting, do you know that?" Chanyeol says, he smirks and walks away after.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he doesn't know why but he feels everything within him breaking. He falls on the ground and that, he endures, not wanting to let his tears fall.

Kyungsoo is confused, confused with Chanyeol's action as that the latter is hot and then cold and the cycle repeats. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, closing his eyes as he keeps telling himself not to cry.

Even though it hurts so much...

Chanyeol's words... they hurt so much. 

The next morning, Chanyeol eats the same thing and that, he excuses himself after he's done with his piece of toast and a glass of milk.

Kyungsoo immediately goes into the kitchen and grabs the lunch box he has prepared for Chanyeol, immediately running out as he calls out to the latter.

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol hears Kyungsoo calling him, he turns around and looks at Kyungsoo with a frown on his face.

Kyungsoo smiles, he walks towards Chanyeol and then, he passes the latter the paper bag he's holding onto. 

"I... made you-"

Kyungsoo gasps as when Chanyeol slaps the paper bag away from Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo looks down on the ground, seeing the food that he has prepared for Chanyeol spilling all over the floor.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he looks at Chanyeol who stares at him with that usual cold expression. 

"I don't eat food that is cooked by someone like you. Disgusting." Chanyeol says, turning around as he heads towards his car. 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who gets in his car and drives off after.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he slowly kneels on the ground, slowly picking up the spilled food, placing them back into the Tupperware. 

Kyungsoo feels his tears stinging his eyes but that, he endures and swallows all the unhappiness he is feeling right now. He forces a smile out of himself and continues cleaning up the mess.

Kyungsoo is in his and Chanyeol's room, reading his book and that, suddenly, his phone rings. 

Kyungsoo places the book he's reading away, he grabs on his phone that he placed next to him. Seeing the caller ID, the person calling is his dad.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he then answers the call and that, he smiles, "Dad."

"Kyungsoo! My baby! How have you been? Are you doing fine? Is everything alright with you and Chanyeol? Did anyone bully you there?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and endures, not wanting to cry.

"I am good, dad. Chanyeol Hyung has been treating me really well and that, father and mother love me a lot... everything is fine over here. Oh and Chanyeol Hyung... he even introduced me to his friend last night..." Kyungsoo notices his voice starting to tremble, he swallows his saliva and tries to hold himself together. 

"Ah! I see! Kyungsoo-ya, if there's anything that is troubling you or that, Chanyeol bullies you, tell dad immediately! I will bring you home straight away! Okay?" 

"... I am fine, dad.... he- Chanyeol Hyung didn't bully me at all... in fact, he's been bringing me out for a date sometimes to build up our relationship..." 

Mr. Do is not doubting Kyungsoo's words and that, he is glad that his son is doing really well over in the Park's household. 

"I see, then... that's all. I just called you because I wanted to check on you. Kyungsoo-ya, come home and visit sometimes soon. Okay?" 

"Yes, dad... I will visit you soon."

"I love you, my son."

Kyungsoo smiles, "I love you too, dad..."

Mr. Do hangs up after he and Kyungsoo exchange their goodbyes. Kyungsoo bites on his lips and swallows his tears back in and just then, he receives another call. 

Kyungsoo looks down at his phone and sees the name, "Yi Xing Hyungnim"

Kyungsoo feels surprised and that, he answers the call.

"Hyungnim?" 

"Ah! Kyungsoo-ssi! Are you free right now?"

"Ah... yes, I am free. What's wrong?"

Yi Xing chuckles, "Nothing's wrong! Just want to meet you! Are you free to join me for lunch? My treat!"

"Ah... but..." 

"No, it wouldn't be troubling me! Aigoo! You're really easy to guess, you know?" Yi Xing says and that, he seems to know Kyungsoo really well, despite that they met just only one time. 

"Ah... then, okay then? I will join you for lunch."

"Great! I'll meet you at the Shopping Mall we met each other at? Outside the Italian restaurant at Level One?" 

"Oh, sure..."

"Okay! See you!"

"Ah... See you, Hyungnim."

And that, Yi Xing, hangs up the phone call and Kyungsoo gets up, immediately heading towards his wardrobe as he then gets ready to head out to join Yi Xing for lunch. 

Kyungsoo arrives at the restaurant on time and that, when he enters the restaurant, Yi Xing is already there at the table of the corner of the restaurant.

Kyungsoo smiles and joins Yi Xing, sitting opposite of the latter. 

"You're here early," Kyungsoo says.

Yi Xing chuckles, "I am someone who is really punctual. I will never be late and that, especially when it comes to meeting someone who I really hit well with." 

Kyungsoo smiles, "Seems like you are trying to say that you're hitting well with me after meeting me just once?" 

Yi Xing smiles, "If you think so." he replies and that, he calls the waiter.

The waiter walks towards Yi Xing and Kyungsoo's table and that, he starts taking down the order from Yi Xing.

Kyungsoo looked at the menu and then, he ordered a mini-pan pizza and that, the waiter collects the menu and walks away after to go and place the order of Kyungsoo and Yi Xing's food. 

While waiting for their food to arrive, Yi Xing sips on the iced-water the restaurant serves them and that, he looks at Kyungsoo who is looking outside of the window.

Yi Xing can tell that Kyungsoo is hiding his feelings away with a fake smile because that aura coming out from Kyungsoo is telling Yi Xing that Kyungsoo is not happy at all. 

Yi Xing smiles, "Something troubling you lately?" Yi Xing asks, placing the glass of iced-water on the table as he leans back, looking at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Yi Xing, he smiles and shakes his head.

"I am fine," Kyungsoo says, looking back at Yi Xing who is still looking at him.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, "Hyung, why are you looking at me like that today? I am really fine, don't worry about me."

Yi Xing shakes his head, "Kyungsoo, you're really someone who doesn't want to cause trouble to other people huh? You're too kind and gentle. You're going to get bullied and taken advantage of if you continue being so soft."

Kyungsoo smiles, "Well, I know that but, it seems impossible for me to stop being soft and nice to someone else. It's in my blood because my dad and my mom are both really nice people. And I am taught since young that, if I hold fast to kindness and my light will shine forever." 

Yi Xing sighs, "Well, it's not like I am stopping you to be nice and kind. But, it's just that, there's a limit of endurance and that, you should know that it's really okay for you to speak what is in your mind. And you don't have to do whatever you don't want to." 

Kyungsoo feels so naked after hearing what Yi Xing has said. And that, he feels that the latter has this ability to see right through him. 

"Well, if that thing is what you don't want to but have to do, what are you going to do? I can't just think about myself. I have to think about my dad too."

Yi Xing raises his brows, "Wait... so, there's really something that is bothering you. And it's related to your dad? Kyungsoo? What's going on?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I... nothing's wrong. Please, Hyung, stop asking me."

"Kyungsoo-" 

Just before Yi Xing can continue to ask Kyungsoo, the waiter comes back with their food. Yi Xing sighs and that, Kyungsoo thanks the waiter, and he immediately starts digging in, trying to avoid Yi Xing from questioning him.

Yi Xing shakes his head when he sees Kyungsoo eating so quickly just to avoid him to continue asking him questions. And that, Yi Xing, spots a stain made by the tomato sauce of the pizza, at the corner of Kyungsoo's lips.

Yi Xing chuckles, drawing a piece of tissue, he gets up and reaches his arm, wiping the stain away.

Kyungsoo gasps, he then looks at Yi Xing, both of them meeting eyes. Yi Xing smiles, he continues to wipe the stain away from the corner of Kyungsoo's lips. 

Just then, Chanyeol arrives at the restaurant as he has to meet up with the president of another company to speak about the collaboration project that is ongoing.

But as when Chanyeol is on the way to the VIP suite, he sees Kyungsoo sitting there with Yi Xing and that, he witnesses Yi Xing acting so intimately with Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol frowns and that, he feels something burning within. He wants to go and confront Kyungsoo but then, why would he? Shouldn't he be happy that he caught Kyungsoo acting intimately with some other guys? 

Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to get rid of that feeling as he then continues to head over to the VIP suite.


	8. Chapter 8

It's now 12.35 AM and that, Chanyeol is not home yet.

Kyungsoo is waiting for him while he sits on the stairs, getting ready to warm up the food that he has cooked for him. 

Just then, the door to the mansion opens and that, Chanyeol enters, closing the door and locking it after him. 

Kyungsoo stands up and walks towards Chanyeol with a smile, "Hyung, you are home. Have you eaten? I've cooked you something. I will go warm it up for you." 

Kyungsoo turns around and is about to leave but then, Chanyeol stops him.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo turns around to look at Chanyeol, "Yes? Hyung?" 

"Come upstairs," Chanyeol says, walking pass Kyungsoo as he heads upstairs straight away without saying anything else to the latter.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, immediately heading upstairs as Chanyeol commanded him to. 

Kyungsoo closes the door after he enters and that, Chanyeol takes off his jacket, placing it on the bed as he then removes the tie around his neck, placing it on the bed as well. 

Kyungsoo stands by the door quietly and that, he bites on his lips, looking at Chanyeol who then turns around to look at him. 

Chanyeol frowns, "Come here." 

Kyungsoo silently walks towards Chanyeol as the latter commands, he stands before Chanyeol and he lowers his head. 

Chanyeol raises his brows, remembering that scene he witnessed at the Italian Restaurant earlier this afternoon. He furrows his brows and asks, "Who is that guy you are with earlier this afternoon?"

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and raises his head, looking at Chanyeol with a shocked expression.

"He's a friend..."

Chanyeol snickers, "A friend? Oh, what kind of a friend he is?"

"Just... a friend..." Kyungsoo replies. 

"Oh! I see! Then, does a friend fucking act that intimately towards you by wiping your lips?!" Chanyeol raises his voice, his eyes starting to burn flames.

"I- he just saw th-"

"Enough!" Chanyeol cuts Kyungsoo off and smirks, "After that bar incident, now, you're having a fling with someone in broad daylight. Wow, you amaze me. Do Kyungsoo! I was right all along, you feigning your innocence isn't a lie after all. You're pretending to be kind, innocent and shy while deep inside, you're nothing like those!" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he doesn't know what to say or how to prove his innocence, he stands there and looks at Chanyeol, holding back his tears. 

Chanyeol frowns in annoyance, "Fuck you!" Chanyeol raises his voice, pushing Kyungsoo away as he storms out of the room.

Kyungsoo is confused with why Chanyeol is treating him this way. He was okay a few days back but, he doesn't know what has he done to make the latter so angry and that to loathe him that much.

Maybe, it was because that he is indeed the intruder, the third party that came in between Chanyeol and Eun Shin.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he picks up Chanyeol's tie and jacket, heading towards Chanyeol's wardrobe where he then places them neatly to where they belong.

Chanyeol is now lying on the couch in his study room, tossing and turning around as he recalls the scene he witnessed earlier on between Yi Xing and Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol frowns, unsure why that he's feeling something within and that, he knows that he doesn't have any feelings for Kyungsoo for him to feel this way.

Earlier on, when he witnessed Kyungsoo who is about to cry, he doesn't know why he got so soft and that, that feeling is so weird and everything seems to change right after when he held Kyungsoo's hand back then in the hospital while the latter had a terrible nightmare.

Chanyeol crosses his arms, staring up at the ceiling as he recalls what Sehun told him the night where he brought Kyungsoo along with him to meet Sehun. 

*"Hyung, for his case, you have to be harsher and break his heart! Do anything just to make him feel inferior and that, sooner or later, he will be sure to leave you!" *

Chanyeol sighs, just then, he hears footsteps coming from outside of the door. 

Chanyeol doesn't have to guess to know what that is. He immediately turns to face the backrest of the couch, closing his eyes and pretends that he's asleep. 

Not long later, the door to the study room gets pushed open and there, Kyungsoo appears with a blanket in his hand.

Kyungsoo slowly approaches Chanyeol, seeing that the latter is already asleep, he bites on his lips and slowly covering Chanyeol with the blanket. 

Kyungsoo stares down at Chanyeol, he sighs.

"Hyung, I know you're asleep... and this is the only time I am brave enough to tell you the truth."

Kyungsoo inhales and exhales first before he confesses. 

"That guy, he's just my friend and that, he wiped off the stain at the corner of my lips... There's nothing between us and, then... I would like to tell you that, I have never had the intention to come in between you and Miss. Eun Shin... I really don't... So, please... Hyung, don't hate me..." 

Chanyeol listens to everything in silence unsure why is that Kyungsoo only telling him this when he's "asleep". 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, leaving the study room as he gently closes the door, heading back to his and Chanyeol's room. 

Chanyeol opens his eyes, he turns around to look at the door. He frowns, unsure of why is he feeling even more vexed after hearing Kyungsoo's "confession". 

Chanyeol sighs, he closes his eyes and that, he tries to sleep. 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up and that as his morning routine, he grabs on his phone and that he checks for the time and date. 

Seeing that it's a Saturday and that he doesn't have to go to the office as he has talked everything out with the client yesterday during their lunch date.

Chanyeol gets up from the couch and stretches, folding the blanket and he brings the blanket with him as he walks out of his study room, heading towards Kyungsoo and his room. 

Chanyeol opens the door and that, he sees nobody is in the room. He then recalls that "confession" Kyungsoo made. He sighs, walking towards the bed as he places the blanket on top of it, heading out of the room, he goes downstairs for breakfast. 

Chanyeol greets his parents first and that, he is surprised to not see Kyungsoo at the table. He blinks his eyes and settles down next to the empty chair that Kyungsoo is always sitting on. 

Mrs. Park looks at Chanyeol, she smiles and then, Kyungsoo comes out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with several bowls on it.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, "What are you doing?" he asks.

Kyungsoo smiles and places the tray down.

"I've prepared Kongnamu Guk(Beansprout Soup) for everyone. Spring is about to end and that, the weather is still so chilly. Kongnamu Guk is really good for cold. Even though we don't have a cold, it won't be bad to have it." Kyungsoo says, passing a bowl of soup to Mr. Park first and the next one is Mrs. Park.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, "Hyungnim, here, have a bowl." Kyungsoo says, passing Chanyeol a bowl of the soup.

Chanyeol says nothing and that, Kyungsoo bites on his lips, placing his own bowl of soup at his side of the table, he returns the tray back to the kitchen and joins in for breakfast immediately after. 

Mr. Park starts drinking the soup first and that, he gasps, widening his eyes as he looks at Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! You're really amazing! This cook is refreshing and good!" 

Kyungsoo smiles shyly, "You're too kind, father."

Mrs. Park who just took a sip of the soup, gasps and nods her head.

"We were right about Kyungsoo. He's not just smart and kind. Now, we know that he even knows how to cook. The soup is indeed, really good and refreshing! Kyungsoo, you never told us that you know how to cook!" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and blushes, "I- I... they are all taught by my mom. When I was young, she taught me how to cook when I turn eight and that, she taught me everything she knows. I think I inherited the cooking skills from my mom. She's a really good cook." 

Mrs. Park smiles, "And that, I am pretty sure she's really proud of you."

Kyungsoo nods his head and smiles, "Thank you, mother."

"No problem!" Mrs. Park replies and that she continues sipping on the soup.

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol, he bites on his lips when he sees that Chanyeol hasn't touched the soup yet.

"Hyung, do you not like bean sprouts?"

Chanyeol frowns, he turns to look at Kyungsoo, "No, I am fine with beansprout. I just, I will eat now." Chanyeol says, taking up his spoon as he scoops a spoonful of the soup with it.

Chanyeol opens his mouth and sends the spoon into his mouth, taking it out when the soup is in his mouth.

Chanyeol's eyes widen at the taste of the soup. It's really delicious and refreshing just like how his parents commented.

Kyungsoo studies Chanyeol's expression with a smile, "Hyung, is it good?"

Chanyeol clears his throat, "Somehow." he replies and that, he continues drinking the soup.

Kyungsoo chuckles, he soon digs in as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo is washing the dishes with one of the servants working in the Park's mansion. 

Eun Hyo, one of the female servants that are working in the Park's mansion is standing next to Kyungsoo as they wash the dishes together.

Eun Hyo sighs, "Sir, you don't have to wash the dishes with me. It's my job to do that. You should go and accompany the Young Master." 

Kyungsoo smiles, washing the foam away from the plate he's done washing, passing it to Eun Hyo.

"I am fine with it. Besides, I am used to doing chores. And, it's not the first time, you know I will always say no."

Eun Hyo smiles, "Sir, you're too kind."

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Oh, yes, Eun Hyo. I've heard that your mother is hospitalized. Is she okay?" 

Eun Hyo's smile immediately disappears, turning into a sad frown. 

"She's doing good. It's just that, the hospital fees... I am thinking about if I should go and ask Mrs. Park if I should ask her to give me three months' worth of my salary to pay for some of the bills..." 

Kyungsoo looks at Eun Hyo, "How much do you need?"

"About 10 million won, Sir." 

Kyungsoo smiles as he passes Eun Hyo the last plate that he has done washing. Kyungsoo grabs on the hand towel that is hanging on the wall right next to the sink.

Kyungsoo dries his hand with the towel and hangs it back on the wall, he looks at Eun Hyo.

"Eun Hyo, come upstairs after you're done drying the plate."

Kyungsoo says, walking out of the kitchen as he then heads upstairs. 

Eun Hyo dries the plate and that, she places the plate away neatly into the cabinet as she then heads upstairs as how Kyungsoo instructed her. 

Eun Hyo knocks on the door of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's room and enters when Kyungsoo tells her to enter.

Eun Hyo closes the door after she enters and that, Kyungsoo immediately approaches her with a piece of rectangular paper in his hand. 

Kyungsoo passes Eun Hyo the paper with a smile, "Here, Eun Hyo, a cheque of 15 million won. I gave you 5 million won extra just in case you need more."

Eun Hyo gasps, immediately returning the cheque to Kyungsoo. 

"No, Sir! I can't take your money!" 

Kyungsoo shakes her head and sighs, placing the cheque back into Eun Hyo's hand, he smiles.

"I've no need for my money now. Besides, you're a really hardworking girl. So, just think of this as a tip from me. Okay?"

"But, Sir... 15 million won of a tip isn't a small tip... I can't take your money."

Kyungsoo sighs, "Fine, just thought of it as you loaned it from me. But, don't rush yourself to pay me back. Okay?"

"Sir..."

"Eun Hyo, I know how it is... to be in this situation and the stress must have been overwhelmed huh? Oh and, I'll talk to mother about giving you a few days breaks just for you to keep your mother company in the hospital." 

"Sir?"

Kyungsoo smiles, "Alright, don't thank me anymore. I am helping you because you're a really kind and hardworking person. Plus, you're also the first friend I have here. So, don't reject me. Okay?"

Eun Hyo sighs, she is reluctant but then, she accepts because she knows that there's no way to talk Kyungsoo out of this. 

"I... I will pay you back, Sir." 

Kyungsoo nods, "Take your time though. Don't rush. Okay?" 

"Yes, Sir..."

"Okay, now, go and continue with your work. I will see you around."

"Oh, yes, Sir... Thank you..." Eun Hyo bows and that, she turns around, opening the door and leaves Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's bedroom, closing the door after her. 

Just as when Eun Hyo is walking down the corridor, Chanyeol's suddenly comes out from his study room and that, Eun Hyo turns to greet Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks at Eun Hyo, "Eun Hyo, give me the cheque Do Kyungsoo just gave you." 

"Sir?"

"Give me it."

Eun Hyo bites on her lips, she passes Chanyeol the cheque and the latter takes it away from her. 

But just right after, Chanyeol passes Eun Hyo another cheque and that, Eun Hyo stares at it, feeling confused.

"Take this."

Eun Hyo nods, she takes the cheque and that she gasps at the amount. 

"30 Million Won" 

Eun Hyo widens her eyes, "Sir?!"

"You don't have to pay back. Just think of this as a bonus. Buy something delicious for your younger siblings. Buy tonic for your mother too." Chanyeol says and then, he turns around and enters his study room, closing the door after he enters. 

Eun Hyo is completely lost with what's going on but, she bows and that, she thanks Chanyeol, and then, she continues walking down the corridor and heads downstairs after. 

It's now in the late afternoon and that, Kyungsoo is reading a book on the couch in his and Chanyeol's room.

Just then, Chanyeol enters the room and Kyungsoo looks towards him, placing the book away as he looks at Chanyeol who is walking towards him.

Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo with a frown, taking a piece of folded paper out from his pants' pocket, he places it on the table in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and stares at the folded piece of paper, "Hyungnim?"

"Next time, if Eun Hyo or anyone needs money, you don't have to give them directly. My mother is more than willing to help them out if they need help." 

"Hyungnim?"

"I won't be home for dinner. Don't need to wait for me." Chanyeol says as he then turns around, walking out of the room, closing the door after him.

Kyungsoo takes the piece of folded paper up from the table, he unfolds and gasps, seeing that it's the cheque that he gave Eun Hyo earlier on.

Kyungsoo stares at the door, he smiles, "Thank you, Hyungnim." 

  
Chanyeol is in his car, waiting for the red light to turn green so that he can continue driving himself to Eun Shin's apartment where the latter said that she's going to try cooking dinner for both of them.

Chanyeol stares at the front and leans back, waiting for the red light to turn green, he then recalls what happened earlier on. 

*Flashback. *

*Chanyeol is on his way to Kyungsoo and his room to take something but then, when he arrives outside their room, he hears the conversation between Kyungsoo and Eun Hyo. *

*"Here, Eun Hyo, a cheque of 15 million won. I gave you 5 million won extra just in case you need more."   
*

*"No, Sir! I can't take your money!" *

*"I've no need for my money now. Besides, you're a really hardworking girl. So, just think of this as a tip from me. Okay?"*

*"But, Sir... 15 million won of a tip isn't a small tip... I can't take your money."*

*"Fine, just thought of it as you loaned it from me. But, don't rush yourself to pay me back. Okay?"*

*"Sir..."*

*Chanyeol shakes his head, immediately walking back to his study room just in case Eun Hyo or Kyungsoo opens the door and discovers that he's right outside, hearing everything.*

*Chanyeol sits on his chair and that, he opens the drawer and takes out his checkbook, writing a cheque of 30 Million Won to Eun Hyo.*

*"That idiot." Chanyeol frowns. *

*-End of flashback-*

The red light turns green and that, Chanyeol sits up straight, driving off immediately as then a smile flashes out of his face unknowingly. 

Chanyeol arrives outside of Eun Shin's apartment, he smiles and presses the doorbell. 

Not long later, Eun Shin comes out with a smile, stepping aside as she welcomes Chanyeol.

Chanyeol passes Eun Shin the bouquet of roses he got her and that, Eun Shin gives Chanyeol a kiss on his cheek, walking in as she places the bouquet aside.

"Oppa, food is almost ready. Be seated!" 

Chanyeol smiles, he nods and pulls out the chair, sitting down as Eun Shin heads back into the kitchen, continue cooking whatever she's cooking.

Chanyeol is sitting outside, scrolling through his phone as he replies to the messages sent by Sehun and a few of his other friends. 

But just then, Chanyeol smells something really bad coming from the kitchen, and then, Eun Shin comes out with a pot.

Eun Shin smiles, walking towards Chanyeol as she places the pot in the middle of the table.

"Food's ready!" Eun Shin says, lifting up the pot, and Chanyeol stares into the pot, seeing that Eun Shin has cooked Samgyetang for their dinner.

"Shin-ah...you cooked this yourself?" 

Eun Shin smiles, "Yeah! I cooked this pot for you!"

"For me?" 

"Didn't you said that you're craving for Samgyetang before? So, I searched for the recipe online! It took me really long to master it! I wasted five chickens for this!" 

"Ah... I see..." Chanyeol says and then, Eun Shin grabs on a bowl and starts serving Chanyeol the soup, passing the bowl to Chanyeol as she smiles.

"Oppa, here."

Chanyeol smiles, he looks down at the soup and sees that the soup looks like water more than an actual soup. Chanyeol looks at Eun Shin who is looking at him in anticipation.

Chanyeol chuckles awkwardly, he then takes the spoon and scoops a spoonful of soup, bringing it into his mouth and that, he swears that the taste is terrible.

But, thinking of that this is Eun Shin's hard work, he swallows the soup and smiles, "Wow, really good!" 

Eun Shin smiles, "Of course! If you like it so much, be sure to finish everything!" 

Chanyeol looks at Eun Shin, "Do you not want to have some yourself?"

Eun Shin shakes her head, "I have to watch my diet. I have got a show coming on soon. Oppa, enjoy it okay?" Eun Shin smiles. 

Chanyeol sighs internally, he couldn't say anything and that, he endures the taste and tries out the chicken only to realize that it is not entirely cooked.

Chanyeol chews on the chicken and swallows down, continue eating and drinking as while Eun Shin supervises him to finish the entire pot of Samgyetang. 

After Chanyeol arrives in the mansion, Kyungsoo who just came downstairs to drink water smiles and greets him.

But Chanyeol, he frowns and removes his shoes, immediately dashing upstairs without saying anything.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and turns around, seeing how Chanyeol dashing up the stairs. 

Kyungsoo then recalls that Chanyeol's face looks a little bit pale. Being worried, he immediately heads back upstairs and returns to their room to check on the latter. 

  
Chanyeol kneels on the ground, burying his face in the toilet bowl as he vomits out everything he ate earlier on, feeling that his stomach is really uncomfortable.

Chanyeol slowly stands up and that, he flushes everything he vomits away and rinses his mouth.

Chanyeol slowly makes his way out and there, Kyungsoo comes in the room and looks at him.

"Hyungnim, are you okay?"

Chanyeol frowns, walking to the couch as he sits on it, resting there.

"I am fine."

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he approaches Chanyeol and sees that the latter's lips have turned white and that he looks really uncomfortable. 

"Hyung, are you really okay?" 

Chanyeol frowns, getting really annoyed with Kyungsoo asking him questions when he has already answered them.

"Hyungnim, are you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SAID I AM FINE!" Chanyeol shouts and glares at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jumps up, he bites on his lips and lowers his head down, "I... I am sorry."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, feeling really weak and uncomfortable. He sighs and gets up from the couch, walking towards the bed as he then lies on it.

"Switch off the lights! I want to sleep!" Chanyeol commands. 

Kyungsoo immediately goes switching off the lights. He bites on his lips and leaves the room, to let Chanyeol rest. 

It's 12.45 AM and that, Chanyeol starts breaking out in cold sweat, feeling really uncomfortable and that he feels cold. 

Chanyeol bites on his lips, feeling his stomach hurting a lot.

"Ngh...." Chanyeol groans, tossing around as he tries to sleep the pain away but that, the pain only increases. 

Kyungsoo hears the commotion and wakes up, sitting up as he stares towards Chanyeol who is flipping and tossing around.

Kyungsoo gasps, immediately wearing his glasses, he dashes towards Chanyeol and switches on the night lamp checking on Chanyeol who is shivering and pressing on his stomach.

Seeing that Chanyeol's sweat has drenched the bedsheet, Kyungsoo knows that something is definitely wrong with Chanyeol. 

"Hyung... Hyung?"

Chanyeol groans, "Hurts... cold..."

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he places the back of his hand on Chanyeol's forehead to check the latter's temperature and that, Chanyeol is burning.

Kyungsoo gasps, "Hyung! You are having a fever! I- I will go call the ambulance!" 

Just as when Kyungsoo gets up, wanting to go and grab his phone to call the ambulance, Chanyeol stops him by grabbing onto Kyungsoo's wrist. 

"Don't... no hospital..." 

Kyungsoo turns around to look at Chanyeol, "But, you're having a fever... what should I do?" 

"C-Call... call Doctor Kim... he will come...hurry..."

"D-Doctor Kim? What's his number?"

"Phone... my phone..." Chanyeol says, biting on his lips as his stomach hurts so much. 

Chanyeol releases Kyungsoo's hand and that, Kyungsoo picks Chanyeol's phone up, he immediately went to search for Doctor Kim's contact, calling the doctor and that Doctor Kim answers after a few rings. 

"Chanyeol?" 

"Oh, Doctor Kim? I am Do Kyungsoo... Chanyeol Hyung has a fever and that he seems to be having a stomachache as well... I think he has food poisoning... please, can you come over to check on him?" 

"Oh, dear! Okay, I will be there in thirty minutes!"

"Thank you, doctor!"

Kyungsoo hangs up the call and that, he places the phone back down on the nightstand, looking at Chanyeol, he sits on the edge of the bed, helping Chanyeol to get up first as he then piles up the pillow, letting Chanyeol sitting up to feel a little comfortable.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Hyung, I will go tell mother and father... Stay here, okay? Doctor Kim will be arriving in thirty minutes' time." 

"Mhmm..." Chanyeol replies as he then presses on his stomach, groaning and biting on his lips as it hurts a lot. 

Kyungsoo turns around, immediately going to wake Mr. and Mrs. Park up, informing them about what's going on with Chanyeol. 

Mr. and Mrs. Park along with Kyungsoo is looking by the side as where Doctor Kim is done setting up the IV drip for Chanyeol.

Doctor Kim removes his mask and walks towards the three standing by the bed watching. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Park, Chanyeol is suffering from food poisoning and that, I've given him antibiotics, which is the drip. He will be alright soon but, try to give him really light food and avoid spicy and oily stuff for his diet. Make sure that he takes his medication on time as well. If anything happens, please call me again." 

Mr. Park nods, "Thank you, doctor, I will send you out."

Doctor Kim nods and that, Mr. Park shows Doctor Kim the way out.

Mrs. Park sighs, she pats on Kyungsoo's shoulder and smiles, "Take care of him okay? Just call us if you want anything."

Kyungsoo nods, "Sorry, mother..."

"What's there to be sorry for?" Mrs. Park chuckles. 

"I..."

"It's not your fault. He probably ate something bad outside. Take care of him, okay?"

"Yes, mother..."

Mrs. Park smiles, turning around and walks toward the door, closing the door after her. 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, he bites on his lips and that, he immediately heads towards the bathroom and gets a basin of cold water with a towel placed in it.

Kyungsoo heads back to beside the bed, kneeling down as he places the basin next to him where he takes out the towel to twist it dry before he folds the towel and places it on Chanyeol's forehead. 

Chanyeol frowns and that, he looks really uncomfortable.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Hyung, I am sorry... I should have noticed that you are not feeling well and I should have called the doctor..."

Kyungsoo tears up, "I am really sorry, Hyung... Please, get well soon..." 

Chanyeol is still asleep. Kyungsoo sighs, staying up the whole night to change the towel and the water, taking care of Chanyeol for the whole night without sleeping. 

  
The next morning, Chanyeol woke up and that he feels a lot better than how he did at midnight. Chanyeol sits up and leans his back against the headboard of the bed, looking around as he doesn't see Kyungsoo around.

Just then, the door to Kyungsoo and his room gets pushed open, and there, Kyungsoo is there looking at him with a smile.

Kyungsoo is carrying on a tray with a bowl and a glass of water. Kyungsoo enters the room and closes the door while holding on the tray with one hand.

"Hyung! You're awake! How do you feel?" Kyungsoo asks, placing the tray on the nightstand as he kneels next to the bed, looking at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sees that Kyungsoo has dark circles formed under his eyes. 

Chanyeol frowns, "Why do you look like a panda?" 

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Oh... that is... because... uh... it's nothing! You woke up just in time! I've cooked you a bowl of porridge. Eat it while it's still hot?" Kyungsoo smiles, taking the bowl of porridge and passes it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks at the porridge, he takes the bowl from Kyungsoo and the latter smiles, grabbing the spoon on the tray and passes it to Chanyeol.

When Chanyeol is taking the spoon from Kyungsoo, he sees that the back of Kyungsoo's left hand having a mark or something on it. 

Chanyeol frowns, "What's with your hand?" he asks. 

Kyungsoo gasps, hiding his left hand and shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me, Hyung."

Chanyeol frowns, placing the porridge away as he grabs onto Kyungsoo's left wrist, looking down. 

It's a scald.

"What's with your hand?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and pulls his hand away, shaking his head.

"It's nothing... Hyung."

"Nothing? Are you trying to tell me that that scald happens to appear magically?"

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, he zips his mouth up and refuses to tell Chanyeol what happened and how he got scalded.

Chanyeol frowns, "Do Kyungsoo if you don't tell me how you fucking scald yourself, I will not eat the porridge that you've cooked!" 

Kyungsoo gasps, immediately giving in when he hears Chanyeol saying that he won't eat, he bites on his lips. 

"It happened when I was preparing the porridge because I haven't gotten enough sleep... but, I've applied ointment on it... it will heal." 

Chanyeol frowns, "Honestly... you-"

Chanyeol wanted to reprimand Kyungsoo but he isn't sure why he stopped. When he sees Kyungsoo looking at him with his large pair of innocent eyes, it makes Chanyeol turns soft and helpless. Especially when he knows that Kyungsoo didn't sleep a wink because he stayed up all night to take care of him.

"... you, go to sleep right now!" Chanyeol commands.

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, feeling confused.

"What? I am telling you to sleep! Hurry! Go!"

"But... you haven't recovered yet... and... if..."

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep right now! Why are you always wanting me to repeat myself over and over again?!"

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I- I will go to nap for a while... just, shout for me if you need anything... okay?" 

"Shut up and go already!" 

"Okay... remember to take your medicine... it's on the tray... if you can't finish everything, just leave the bowl on the tray... I will clear it up after I wake up."

"DO KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol raises his voice.

Kyungsoo jumps up, he immediately runs towards the couch and then, he lifts his legs off the ground and lies flat on the couch. Unsure why, Kyungsoo falls asleep immediately after lying on the couch and that, Chanyeol stares at him with a sigh.

Chanyeol grabs his phone from the nightstand, immediately calling Doctor Kim.

The latter picks up right after a few rings and that, Chanyeol greets him.

"Oh! Chanyeol-ah! How are you feeling? Better?"

"Ah, yes. Doctor Kim, I am feeling better."

"Ah! That's good! Why are you calling me? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, yes, Doctor. I've got a favor to ask, actually."

Doctor Kim chuckles, "What is it, young man?" 

"Can you buy me an ointment that heals scalds? No matter how expensive it is, I want the best one."

"Oh, sure. I will buy one for you."

"Thank you, Doctor Kim."

"No problem!" 

Chanyeol hangs up the call and looks over towards Kyungsoo who is asleep. He chuckles when he sees Kyungsoo biting on his lips even when he's asleep.

Chanyeol then grabs on the bowl of porridge, scooping a spoonful, and sends it into his mouth.

Chanyeol widens his eyes and is really amazed by Kyungsoo's cooking skills.

It's just a bowl of plain porridge but Kyungsoo is able to make it delicious.

Chanyeol smiles, he then continues eating the porridge, finishing every single bit of it. 

Chanyeol is scrolling through his phone and that, he sees Kyungsoo shivering in cold, biting on his lips.

Chanyeol sighs, putting his phone away as he grabs on the mini blanket on the bed, pulling the drip stand along with him as he then walks towards Kyungsoo. 

Just then, Mrs. Park comes in the room to check on Chanyeol only to see that Chanyeol is covering a blanket over Kyungsoo to prevent the latter from catching a cold.

Chanyeol turns to look at his mother with a smile, "Mother." Chanyeol greets softly as he stands straight. 

Mrs. Park smiles, walking towards Chanyeol as she passes the ointment Doctor Kim bought for him as due to his request. 

"Doctor Kim dropped this ointment just now and, aren't you supposed to be in bed? You're still on antibiotics." Mrs. Park asks softly.

Chanyeol smiles, "Not used to being lying on the bed for the whole day." 

Mrs. Park chuckles, "You and your dad..." she then turns to look at Kyungsoo who is fast asleep. She sighs, "Kyungsoo, he stayed up all night... even though we told him to go to sleep and that we'll take over for him, he refused and insisted on taking care of you. "

"I know."

Mrs. Park smiles, "Chanyeol, can I ask you a question?" 

"Yes, mother?" 

"How do you find Kyungsoo so far?"

Chanyeol is surprised with his mother's sudden question about Kyungsoo, he sighs, "He's alright."

"Just alright?" Mrs. Park asks.

"Mother?"

"Well, I know that you two are being forced to married each other. But, I just wanted you to know that. It's hard for you but it's equally as hard for Kyungsoo as well. But, seeing you caring for him, makes me realize that you're really growing up." 

"..." 

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo is a really nice guy. Treasure him, okay?"

"Mother..."

Mrs. Park smiles, "Okay, okay... I will get going." Mrs. Park chuckles, turning around and leaves the room, closing the door after her. 

Chanyeol frowns, he sighs and turns to look at Kyungsoo, seeing that scald on Kyungsoo's hand, he shakes his head.

"Honestly, is this guy always this silly?" 

  
Kyungsoo wakes up from his long nap, the moment he opens his eyes, he immediately sits up and looks towards the bed and gasps when he sees that Chanyeol is not there.

Panicking, Kyungsoo immediately gets up from the couch, wearing his slippers as he is about to run towards the door, to go find Chanyeol.

But just then, he hears the water flushing sound coming from the bathroom. 

Kyungsoo turns to look at the bathroom door opening and there, Chanyeol was standing there with the drip stand next to him. 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, walking out of the bathroom as he closes the door after getting out of it. 

"What you doing there staring at me like that?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Hyung... you're supposed to be resting..."

Chanyeol frowns, "Not used to staying on the bed for the whole day. Plus, I have to pee." Chanyeol says, pulling the drip stand along with him as he walks towards the bed and sits down. 

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Oh? Yes? Hyung? Are you thirsty or hungry?" Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol shakes his head, "Sit here." he says, patting on the empty space next to him.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, not believing what he has just heard.

Chanyeol frowns, "How many times do you want me to repeat myself?" 

"Oh!" Kyungsoo immediately walks towards the bed and settles right next to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sighs, he grabs on the ointment that he asked Doctor Kim to buy for him. He twists open the cap and he looks at Kyungsoo, "Your left hand."

"Huh?"

"Reach out your left hand."

"Oh..."

Kyungsoo obediently reaches his left hand out and that, Chanyeol looks down at the scald, he sighs and opens the drawer, taking out a packet of cotton buds where he then takes a stick out from the packaging. 

Chanyeol applies the ointment on the tip of the cotton bud, he slowly applies the ointment onto the scald on the back of Kyungsoo's hand.

"Ngh!" Kyungsoo bites on his lips, flinching as when he feels the sting.

Chanyeol sighs, "Does it hurt?" he asks, looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and smiles, "No, it doesn't..." Kyungsoo replies. 

Chanyeol looks down, continue applying the ointment on Kyungsoo's wound as he then looks up when he's done. 

"Thank you, Hyungnim!" Kyungsoo smiles, thanking Chanyeol as the both of them then meet each others' eyes. 

Chanyeol stares deep into Kyungsoo's eyes, unsure of why that he feels that his heart thumping crazy and that, Kyungsoo's eyes... are they always that beautiful?

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and that, that action makes Chanyeol shifting his eyes to look at Kyungsoo's lips.

_Chanyeol thought, "God... his lips... I wonder if how is it to claim- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!"_

Chanyeol widens his eyes and gasps, coughing as he then turns away, placing the cap back on the ointment as he places the ointment away.

"Y-You... I... I am hungry!" 

"Oh! I will go and make you a bowl of porridge." Kyungsoo smiles, getting up from the bed as he then takes the cotton bud from Chanyeol, he immediately walks out of the room, closing the door after him.

After Kyungsoo left, Chanyeol presses his hand on the left side of his chest, feeling his heart still going crazy.

Chanyeol gasps, "No way! Stop it, you!" Chanyeol scolds his heart and that he frowns and feels that he's about to go crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol is replying to the text sent by people who wish him for a speedy recovery and that, just as he's done replying to Sehun, he receives a text from Eun Shin.

Chanyeol taps in with a smile but his smile immediately fades away when he reads the content that Eun Shin texted him. 

"Oppa! I am sorry for what happened! I really wanted to come and visit you but, I've got rehearsal for the show that is coming up soon. I love you and get well soon!" 

Chanyeol sighs, "Work is important. Love you too, baby." he replies and places his phone away. 

Just then, Kyungsoo enters the room with a glass of water and Chanyeol's medicine. Kyungsoo smiles, closing the door after he enters, he walks towards Chanyeol.

"Hyung, it's time for your medication," Kyungsoo says, passing Chanyeol the medicine he has prepared for him. 

Chanyeol pops the pills into his mouth and Kyungsoo passes him the glass of water. 

Chanyeol swallows the pill with the water and finishes the entire glass of it, passing it back to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smiles, "Rest well." he says and that, when he turns around, Chanyeol calls out to him. 

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo turns back to face Chanyeol, "Yes? Hyung?"

"Nothing. Are you busy right now?" 

Kyungsoo smiles, shaking his head. 

"Bring me my laptop, let's watch a movie together." 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, not believe what he's just heard coming out from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frowns, "Do you not want to watch it with me?! Why do you always have to let me repeat myself?!" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, immediately apologizing as he immediately went to get Chanyeol's laptop. 

Chanyeol sighs, getting up from the bed, he looks at Kyungsoo, "Come with me." he says, walking away and out of the room with Kyungsoo following him behind. 

Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo down to the basement and which, Chanyeol told him that it is forbidden when Kyungsoo first moved into the mansion. 

They are now standing before a door, secured with a keypad lock. 

Chanyeol punches in the pin number and the door clicks open.

Chanyeol pushes the door open, walking in and Kyungsoo follows right behind him. 

When they enter the room, everything is dark and that, Chanyeol reaches his hand for the light switch, switching on the lights and that, a mini-movie theatre with five rows of six chairs each at each row, appears.

Kyungsoo gasps, looking at the huge screen hanging right in front and the projector with the expensive-looking speakers fixed on the left and right corner on the wall where the huge screen is at. 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he shakes his head, "Why are you feeling so surprised?"

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol, "Oh, it's just that I've seen home cinemas on television and youtube. But, never did I expect to see one in real life myself." 

Chanyeol shakes his head, walking towards Kyungsoo, he takes his laptop from the latter, "Are you okay with watching Annabelle 2?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he's actually afraid of horror movies but since that Chanyeol has already decided to watch that, he nods his head.

"Okay, go find a seat," Chanyeol says, turning around to set up the projector.

Kyungsoo turns and goes and sits on the middle chair at the front row, while Chanyeol is setting up the projector, linking his laptop using the HDMI cable. 

A while later, Chanyeol is done setting up and that, he clicks play, walking towards the cabinet that is laminated at the left side of the room, he opens it and a various selection of snacks can be seen. 

Chanyeol grabs a packet of popcorn and two bottles of mineral water, closing the cabinet door, he walks back to Kyungsoo and passes him the snack and drinks, immediately going to switch off the lights as he then joins Kyungsoo, sitting next to the latter and the movie soon starts. 

Kyungsoo is trying his best not the act up as the movie has already reached the halfway mark. 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, his eyes widening as when the little girl bones start to crack, she gets up from the chair as she's singing "You're my sunshine, my only sunshine... You make me happy... when skies are grey... You'll never know dear, how much I love you... please don't take..."

"my sunshine..."

"AWAY!"

Kyungsoo squeals, losing himself as he hugs Chanyeol who is sitting next to him, sobbing as he buries his face into Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo, unsure why isn't he going to push Kyungsoo away.

Kyungsoo starts to tremble, hugging on Chanyeol tightly.

"Hyung! Is it gone?" Kyungsoo asks his voice trembling in fear as he sobs out. 

Chanyeol looks up at the screen, seeing that the sister and the rest of the girls immediately rushing in, only to discover the men's dead body on the ground with ten of his fingers bend. 

Chanyeol looks down to look at Kyungsoo, "It's gone." he replies.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and lifts up his head, only to realize that Chanyeol is staring down at him.

Kyungsoo looks into Chanyeol's eyes, seeing himself in the latter's eyes and that, both of them continue to look into each others' eyes, completely blocking out the sound effects coming out from the speakers. 

Chanyeol slowly shifts his eyes down to look at Kyungsoo's lips, he sees how beautiful Kyungsoo's lips are and that, his heart starts to jump crazily fast. 

"Do Kyungsoo... your lips..." Chanyeol slowly leans down and Kyungsoo, he stares up and looks at Chanyeol's parted lips.

"They are..." the spaces between them leave with only a few inches away and that, just a bit more, Chanyeol's lips will be touching on Kyungsoo's. 

*"Ring, ring, ring!" *Kyungsoo's phone starts to ring and that makes Chanyeol come back into reality.

Chanyeol widens his eyes when he realizes what he's about to do. Immediately, he pulls away and clears his throat, getting up from the chair.

Kyungsoo blushes, immediately sitting up straight as Chanyeol went to pause the movie so that Kyungsoo can answer his phone call. 

Kyungsoo gets his phone out of his pocket and the caller ID is an unknown number.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and that, he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Are you Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Oh, yes..." Kyungsoo replies and that, he finds that the caller's voice a little familiar. 

"Ah!!! Hi! I am Sehun! Oh Sehun! Do you remember me?" 

"Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo asks, trying to remember who exactly Sehun is. 

Then, Kyungsoo recalls Sehun as that guy who is looking weirdly and that guy who almost got his ear pulled out by Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Oh! I know who you are! You're Hyungnim's friend right? The tall guy that almost got his ear pulled out by Baekhyun?" 

"Ah! Hahaha! I thought you would remember me as that handsome guy... but, it's the same? I guess? Haha!" Sehun laughs.

Chanyeol frowns when he hears Kyungsoo talking to Sehun like they are really close and that, he immediately walks towards Kyungsoo, grabbing the latter's phone away and talks to Sehun.

"Ya! What are you doing calling him?!" 

"Heol! Hyung, calm down! I just called to ask him how are you doing! I've called you for a dozen times and you didn't answer your phone!" 

"How the fuck did you get his number? And I didn't bring my phone with me! What the fuck do you want?"

Sehun chuckles, "Wow, you didn't bring your phone and that, the place you guys are at now is really quiet. Mhm hmm, are you both perhaps... doing something naughty?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Nothing of that sort! Now, how the fuck did you get his number?!"

"Oh! I stole it from Baekhyun when he's not at his table. Why?"

"Delete it if not, suffer from whatever that's going to happen to you."

"What will happen to me?"

Chanyeol smirks, walking towards the corner as he then whispers, "Baekhyun probably will be interested in knowing the new drinking spot of yours." 

Sehun gasps, "Hyung?!"

"Delete or die. You choose." Chanyeol says, hanging up immediately. 

Chanyeol turns around, walking towards Kyungsoo as he then blocks and deletes Sehun's number off the latter's phone. 

Chanyeol passes Kyungsoo back his phone and frowns, "If he calls you again, block him immediately. Understand?"

Kyungsoo nods his head, taking back his phone and that Chanyeol went to play the movie, heading back to join Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol couldn't pay attention to the movie as he doesn't know why that he almost fucking kissed Kyungsoo earlier on and that, why is he so disappointed that he didn't get to kiss the latter? And most of all, why is he so upset when Sehun called him?

Chanyeol frowns, staring at the screen but that, his mind and heart are totally not there. 

After dinner, Chanyeol went to the garden behind their mansion to take a stroll. 

Chanyeol is now sitting on the bench, looking at the cherry blossom tree that his father has planted. 

Spring is about to end and that, Summer is arriving. Chanyeol looks up at the tree, sighing. 

Kyungsoo arrives at the garden, seeing that Chanyeol is looking up at the cherry blossom tree, he smiles and approaches the latter, putting a coat on for the latter as he settles down next to Chanyeol.

"Hyung, it's still a little chilly at night and that you just recovered." 

Chanyeol didn't say anything, he continues staring up at the cherry blossom tree.

Kyungsoo smiles, reaching his hand out and catches a petal, seeing the petal on his palm, he blows it and seeing it fly away from his hand. 

"Hyungnim, are you okay?"

Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo, "What do you mean?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "Nothing, just seeing that you're being emotional. Did I make you angry again? I am sorry if I did..." 

"Do Kyungsoo, why are you always saying sorry?" 

"I... just because I made you angry. I am sorry, Hyung."

Chanyeol frowns, "Stop apologizing for once, can you?" 

"I am sorry..."

Chanyeol sighs, "Honestly if you don't stop apologizing, I will really get angry!" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I-" 

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo and that, the latter keeps quiet and turns to look up at the tree. Kyungsoo smiles, "Hyung, the cherry blossoms are so beautiful." he says.

Chanyeol widens his eyes when he sees Kyungsoo's smiling and that, the petals that are falling are boosting Kyungsoo's beauty, making Kyungsoo looking like a divine being. 

Chanyeol feels his heart thumping, he gasps and immediately gets up from the bench.

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol, "Hyungnim?"

"I- I am going inside!" Chanyeol says, immediately making his escape by walking away at a really fast speed. 

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol, blinking his eyes as he is feeling confused with Chanyeol acting like this. He turns back and lifts his head up, smiling at the tree, closing his eyes as he inhales the sweet scent of the cherry blossom.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning.

Baekhyun arrives at Sehun's apartment, seeing a pair of high heels along with Sehun's pair of shoes. Baekhyun frowns, knowing that Sehun probably brought someone home with him last night. 

Removing his shoes, he enters the apartment and heads towards the kitchen, placing the hangover soup he bought on the way to Sehun's apartment, he pours the soup inside the bowl and prepares the rice and the side dishes. 

After preparing everything, Baekhyun heads toward Sehun's room, opening the door and sees that Sehun is still asleep with a woman being next to him.

Baekhyun shakes his head, walking towards the windows, Baekhyun pulls open the curtains and lets the sunlight coming into the room, beaming exactly towards Sehun's face.

Sehun frowns, blocking the sunlight with his hand, he sits up and his well-toned body is revealed. 

Sehun looks at Baekhyun who is staring at him with a frown.

"Why are you here so early?" Sehun asks. 

The woman who is sleeping next to Sehun gets awaken by the commotion. She pulls the blanket to herself as she sits up, seeing that Baekhyun is in the room, she immediately gets off the bed, wrapping the blanket around her as she went to collect her clothes that are scattered around on the floor messily, dashing towards the bathroom immediately after.

Sehun frowns, grabbing on his briefs that are on the nightstand, he wears it and gets off his bed, grabbing on his bathrobe that is hanging on the armrest of the couch, he wears it and walks out of his room.

Baekhyun sighs, immediately walking out of Sehun's room, following the latter to the kitchen. 

Sehun sits on the chair and that, he starts eating the food Baekhyun got for him.

Baekhyun enters the kitchen and sits opposite of Sehun. 

Baekhyun crosses his arms, leaning back as he stares at Sehun with a frown, obviously being unhappy about Sehun bringing his fling back home again. 

Sehun swallows the hangover soup down his throat, looking back at Baekhyun, he smiles, "What's wrong? Mr. Byun? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, sitting up straight, and puts down his arms.

"What's wrong?! Oh Sehun! Look at your fucking neck! She fucking left hickeys all around them! Do you not remember that you'll be meeting the President of Kokobop Company at 9.30 AM?! Look at what time is it now!" 

Sehun turns to look at the clock, hanging on the wall of the kitchen. 

The time reads 8.45 AM.

Sehun smiles, "Calm down, the company is near anyways."

Baekhyun shakes his head, slamming his hand on the table, "Honestly! Do you think that's what I am trying to say? I bet you haven't read the proposal. Am I right?" 

Sehun gasps, "Deng, dong, ding! You're right! Well, you can't blame me. That girl gave me a wholesome night. We did it until 5 am! Do you want to know more about the details?" Sehun smirks.

"Oh Sehun!" 

"Okay, fine! Calm down! I will read it while I am on the way to the company. Happy?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and that, Sehun's fling walks into the kitchen and that Sehun smiles at her, opening his arms.

Sehun's fling sits on Sehun's lap, kissing Sehun on his cheek as she winks at him, "Call me again, okay?"

Sehun smirks, "Yeah. Totally."

Sehun's fling smiles, looking at Baekhyun who is glaring at her. She smiles and bids goodbye to Baekhyun, getting up from Sehun's lap as she walks away, leaving Sehun's apartment. 

Baekhyun frowns, "Honestly... if Mr. Oh knows that you're having fun instead of concentrating on your work, I am not sure what he's going to do this time around." 

Sehun sighs, "What else? Nagging and nagging and nagging nonstop. Now, Mr. Byun, do your work as the assistant and finish up the meal for me. I'm full." Sehun says, pushing the tray towards Baekhyun and then, he stands up, walking away.

"Hey! Why did you stop?! When did you start eating so less?!" Baekhyun asks, seeing that there's still a lot of food left and that Sehun only took a bite.

Sehun turns around and smiles, "You haven't eaten your breakfast, am I right?" Sehun asks.

"I am fine. I can get a sandwich at the company's cafe." 

"Nah. Be sure to finish everything. I am going to shower and get ready." Sehun says, turning back and heads back into his room.

Baekhyun sighs, looking down at the food, he grabs on the spoon and starts eating. 

Sehun is sitting on the back seat, reading the proposal, mentally reciting everything just for him to memorize it. Baekhyun looks up at the rear-view mirror, looking at Sehun. 

Baekhyun sighs, "If you know that the meeting is that important, why didn't you read it before? You could have memorized everything a week before but you decided to have fun instead."

Sehun lifts his head and looks toward Baekhyun, "A man has needs! Byun Baekhyun, don't tell me that you don't feel lonely." 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, looking to the front as he concentrates on driving, "I do. But, I don't sleep around like you. You know who you are and that, you should stop having flings and just concentrate on your father's company, Oh Sehun." 

Sehun smirks, "Honestly, why are you always so against me having flings? Or is it that... you're interested in me?" 

Baekhyun gasps and that, he steps on the break, making Sehun jerking forward as for that, Sehun glares at Baekhyun.

"Ya! What the fuck are you doing?!" 

Baekhyun points at the red light and that Sehun frowns.

Baekhyun turns to look at Sehun, he smiles, "Don't worry. Even if all the man extinct, I won't like you. Now, continue reading your proposal!" Baekhyun says, turning back and continues to drive when the light turns green.

Sehun looks at Baekhyun, he smiles secretly and lowers his head down, continuing to memorize the proposal. 

When Sehun steps into the company, everyone starts greeting him as while Baekhyun is walking behind him, rolling his eyes when he sees Sehun acting cool.

Sehun is wearing a pair of shades and he is walking like those CEO that appears in the dramas, cool, tall, handsome and rich. 

Sehun then passes by a group of females. He stops and removes his shades, looking at the girls as he winks at them.

That group of girls squeals, almost suffering from a meltdown as they see Sehun's handsome face.

Baekhyun shakes his head, immediately grabbing on Sehun's wrist, pulling the latter away.

Sehun gasps and that, Baekhyun pulls him into the lift, letting go of Sehun's wrist and that he glares at the taller.

"Honestly? Who do you think you are? Lee Min Ho? Stop this shit!"

Sehun smirks, "Well, Lee Min Ho is handsome. But, I am also handsome. Why? Mr. Byun? Can't hold yourself back because I am that handsome?" 

Baekhyun gags, almost vomiting everything he ate this morning. 

"Please, don't flatter yourself, Mr. Oh. Now, you better tell me that you've got everything memorized in your head."

Sehun gasps, "Oh shit! I forgot... I acted cool and everything I memorized just poofed and is now gone!" 

Baekhyun frowns, "What the fuck?!" 

Sehun smiles, "Come on, one step at a time. Don't you know that song? It's by Jordin Sparks!" 

"Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun frowns, getting annoyed with Sehun not being serious. 

Just when Baekhyun is about to leash out the inner monster within him, the lift reaches the level that they are going to. 

Sehun feels glad that the lift reaches in time, he smiles and immediately gets out of the lift first with Baekhyun enduring, glaring at him while he follows Sehun right behind. 

Sehun and Baekhyun reach outside of the meeting room where they are supposed to be meeting the President of Kokobop Company. 

Just as when Sehun is about to push open the door, Baekhyun realizes that the latter's tie is crooked.

Baekhyun shakes his head, "Oh Sehun."

Sehun turns to face Baekhyun and that the latter, immediately reaches his hand out and fixes Sehun's tie.

Sehun looks down at Baekhyun with a smile, "Mr. Byun, why are you always so domestic? Now, we look like we are a pair of newly-weds."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, removing his hand from Sehun's tie as he looks up, "Shut the fuck up."

Sehun chuckles, tidying his attire as he then pushes the door open, entering the meeting room together with Baekhyun. 

Mr. Lee, the President of Kokobop Company along with his assistant, immediately stands up when Sehun arrives in the room. 

Sehun smiles, reaching his hand out and he shakes hands with Mr. Lee.

"Hello, Mr. Lee. Welcome." 

"Thank you, Mr. Oh."

Sehun and Mr. Lee both let go of their hands, politely, Sehun invites Mr. Lee to take a seat first before he settles down right next to the latter. 

Baekhyun sits on the empty chair next to Sehun as Mr. Lee then questions about the proposal his assistant has sent over. And that, Sehun smiles awkwardly, nodding his head as he reaches his hand behind the chair, asking Baekhyun to help him out.

Baekhyun shakes his head, "Mr. Lee, Mr. Oh has read through the proposal and that, he has some points to point out and that, he hopes that it can be improved and changed." 

"Oh? Yeah, sure! What is it? Mr. Oh? That you would like us to improve on?" 

"Well, Mr. Oh has said that the budget should increase from 500 million won to 800 million won to make sure that the event will be grand and everything will be perfect," Baekhyun replies.

"Oh, increasing 300 million won? Not a problem! Anything else? Mr. Oh?" 

"Well, as for the venue, the spacious it is the better it will be. After all, we are inviting Chairmen, CEOs, and Presidents of 50 listed companies. It will be good if the venue could be changed to somewhere more spacious." 

Mr. Lee smiles, "You're right, Mr. Oh. I will have my assistant to check on it." Mr. Lee says, turning to look at his assistant, telling him to take down notes of whatever they've said just now.

Mr. Lee turns back to look at Sehun, "Is there anything else? Mr. Oh?" Mr. Lee asks. 

"No, that's all." Sehun smiles.

"Great! I'll send you the revised version of the proposal after we've completed then? Thank you so much!" Mr. Lee stands up, reaching his hand out and that, Sehun stands up as well, shaking hands with Mr. Lee.

Both Mr. Lee and his assistant leave the meeting room after they're done. Sehun lets out a sigh of relief, turning around to look at Baekhyun who is staring at him.

"You read and took down points for them to change! Mr. Byun, what will I ever do without you?" Sehun smiles. 

Baekhyun snickers, "Come on. I have been by your side for years. If I haven't gone through the proposal, you will be stuttering and giving the wrong answers right now! But, listen well! This is my last time helping you! I will let you die if you get lazy and only want to have fun the next time. Understand?"

Sehun nods his head, "Yes, yes! Then, dinner tonight? My treat!" 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "Not free." he says, turning around and leaves the meeting room.

Sehun gasps, "Hey! Are you trying to say no to me?! To Oh Sehun?!" Sehun asks when he is walking next to Baekhyun.

"Yes, I am saying no to you. What can you do?"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" 

At night, Chanyeol comes back home and the moment when he enters the mansion, he can smell something delicious coming out from the kitchen. 

Chanyeol's stomach starts to growl as he hasn't eaten for the whole day and had only a simple breakfast as he is really busy for the entire day.

A piece of toast and a glass of milk is all he had today and that, he is that busy that he doesn't even have the time to have lunch. 

Chanyeol takes off his shoes and walks towards the kitchen, seeing that Kyungsoo is turning off the gas, seemingly to be done cooking.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks, approaching Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol, smiling, "Hyungnim. You're home. Just in time, I've done cooking. You must be hungry huh? Do you want to take a shower first?" 

Chanyeol shakes his head, "Nah. I will eat first." he replies.

Kyungsoo nods his head, "Go and wait at the dining room, Hyung. I will be right there with the food."

Chanyeol didn't say anything else, he just nods his head and turns around, leaving the kitchen and heads toward the dining room. 

Shortly, Kyungsoo arrives at the dining room carrying a tray in his hands. 

Kyungsoo smiles, he places the tray on the table and that, he takes the rice bowl from the tray, placing it before Chanyeol and then, he proceeds to place the side dishes on the table and finally, the earthenware pot with the lid on. 

Chanyeol stares at the pot, looking at Kyungsoo who is placing the spoon on the spoon rest.

"What did you cook?"

Kyungsoo smiles, lifting the lid as he reveals the dish that he cooked.

Chanyeol looks at the pot, widening his eyes as he finds out that Kyungsoo cooked Samgyetang for dinner.

Chanyeol frowns, being terrified whenever he sees Samgyetang especially after recovering from his food poisoning as he ate the Samgyetang that Eun Shin cooked for him. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, unsure of why is Chanyeol suddenly cussing out of the blue.

"Hyungnim? Do you not like Samgyetang? Mother told me that you love Samgyetang. What's wrong?" 

Chanyeol leans back, staring at Kyungsoo, "Do you not know- oh, fuck it!" 

Chanyeol frowns, sighing.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Hyungnim, do you not like Samgyetang? I've cooked it for hours and the chicken is tender. Aren't you hungry?"

Chanyeol looks down at the pot, even though he has a trauma over Samgyetang, but, Kyungsoo's Samgyetang looks delicious.

Chanyeol can smell the fragrance coming from the pot, his stomach starts to growl.

Chanyeol sighs, picking up the spoon, he scoops a spoonful of the soup first, blowing it to cool down and he then sends the spoon into his mouth, pulling it out after.

Chanyeol widens his eyes when the flavor of the soup starts exploding in his mouth. Chanyeol gasps, taking another spoonful of the soup, he can't stop right now.

Chanyeol then proceeds to shred a piece of chicken with the chopstick, eating that piece of shredded chicken with rice as he then gasps, completely mesmerized and amazed by the taste and the tenderness of the chicken.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who is enjoying himself, he smiles and that, he gets up from the chair, going to the kitchen, and pours Chanyeol a glass of water.

Kyungsoo comes back with the glass of water, placing it on the table, he sits down again and looks at Chanyeol who is busy eating right now. 

Chanyeol chews and then swallows, noticing that Kyungsoo isn't eating, he looks at the latter, "Why aren't you eating? Where's your share?"

"Oh, I am full. Don't worry, Hyungnim. You go ahead."

Chanyeol frowns, "Are you sure you are full? Do Kyungsoo, you better not lie to me."

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Yes, I am sure. I am not lying, Hyungnim. I had a bowl of rice with kimchi earlier on." 

"A bowl of rice with kimchi? YA! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo jumps up when Chanyeol starts shouting at him. He bites on his lips and looks at Chanyeol, "I am sorry..."

Chanyeol frowns, "A bowl of rice with kimchi? Are we poor? Why are you eating that? Seriously..."

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I... I am fine with eating just that, Hyung... besides, I've to cook and make sure that the soup doesn't dry up... I have no extra time to cook something else..."

Chanyeol doesn't know why but his heart gets soften when he hears that Kyungsoo is eating only a bowl of rice with kimchi. And that, he cooked up something so delicious for him while he, himself, eats only kimchi with rice. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, he empties the side dish plate and that, he shreds the chicken, placing them on the plate and then, he pushes it to Kyungsoo.

"Eat it," Chanyeol says, passing Kyungsoo the chopsticks. 

Kyungsoo gasps, "No... Hyung, you haven't eaten anything today... I'm full, don't worry about me."

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo flinches, he bites on his lips and takes the chopsticks from Chanyeol, lowering his head down as he then starts eating as Chanyeol commanded him to.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo who is slowly eating the shredded chicken. He smiles and continues eating his dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol is done showering and that, he comes out from the bathroom wearing only his bathrobe and a pair of briefs underneath. 

Just as when he arrives back in the bedroom, he sees Kyungsoo texting someone and that, he raises his brow.

"Who are you texting?"

Kyungsoo gasps, immediately locking his phone and that, he looks toward Chanyeol with a panic smile on his face, shaking his head.

"N-Nobody..." 

Chanyeol frowns, walking towards Kyungsoo, he reaches his hand out. 

Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol, biting on his lips as he then passes Chanyeol his phone and the latter takes it over, unlocking it as he then sees that Kyungsoo is actually texting with Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, passing Kyungsoo back his phone.

"It's just Baekhyun, why are you lying?" 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "You said that if I talk to any other guys, it's an instant divorce..."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Not just any guy... it's that-" Chanyeol stops, looking at Kyungsoo who is blinking his eyes as he waits for Chanyeol to continue.

Chanyeol doesn't know why but that, when he is saying that, that image of Kyungsoo and Yi Xing acting intimately in the Italian Restaurant flashes in Chanyeol's mind.

Chanyeol's frowns, "Are you still in contact with that dude you met up with at the Italian Restaurant?" 

"You mean, Yi Xing Hyung?"

"I don't care what his name is. But make sure you don't go and meet him or anything. If I find out, it's an instant divorce! Do you understand?!"

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he nods his head.

"I understand."

"Good! I will go and wear my clothes! Let's watch another movie tonight! Go and get my laptop." Chanyeol says, he turns around and walks towards his wardrobe, getting a shirt and a pair of sweatpants, heading towards the bathroom to change into them. 

Kyungsoo gets up from the couch, grabbing on his phone as he slides it into his pocket, walking towards the desk as he takes Chanyeol's laptop and returns to the couch, waiting for Chanyeol to be ready. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are watching Jaws and that, Chanyeol is munching on the popcorn while Kyungsoo, his eyes are fixed on the screen, concentrating on this great masterpiece directed by Steven Spielberg. 

Chanyeol feels that his throat is dry and that, he grabs on the bottle of water and gulps everything down in one go. 

Chanyeol places the empty bottle away, looking at Kyungsoo who is drawn into the movie. Chanyeol shakes his head, "Are you not going to have some of the popcorn?" 

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol, he smiles and that, he reaches his hand into the packaging, his head turning to face the screen as he then takes a few of the popcorn and stuffs them inside his mouth. 

Kyungsoo slowly chews on the popcorn, swallowing them when he is done, he reaches his hand into the packaging again and just that Chanyeol is doing the same thing as well. 

Both of their hands touching and that, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol turn to look at one another. 

Chanyeol stares into Kyungsoo's eyes and the latter does the same.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and continues staring into Chanyeol's eyes, feeling his heart thumping really quickly when he met eyes with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol's eyes again, not sure why that they are shifting to look at Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips. 

Chanyeol swallows his saliva, looking at how beautiful Kyungsoo's lips are. 

Chanyeol, he couldn't control his movement. He shifts his eyes back to meet eyes with Kyungsoo as that, he slowly lowers his head down, bringing his head closer to Kyungsoo's. 

Kyungsoo shifts his eyes to stare at Chanyeol's lips, he bites on his lips and that, he can hear his heart thumping in absolute madness in his ears. 

Chanyeol stares into Kyungsoo's eyes, unsure why that he's so affected by Kyungsoo's eyes and lips. He swallows his saliva and just as when he's about to do something, his phone decided to ring to interrupt this moment.

Kyungsoo gasps, immediately pulling away and that, Chanyeol does the same.

Chanyeol clears his throat, he sits back and takes his phone out, seeing that it's Sehun calling him, he frowns and sighs.

Chanyeol answers the phone. 

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Chill! Hyung! Just that, I was wondering if you're free now? Come on and join me and Baekhyun for a drink! My treat!"

"... are you crazy? I've work tomorrow. I am not like you!" 

Sehun chuckles, "Chill, Hyung! It's just a drink! Oh, bring Kyungsoo-ssi along with you? Yes?"

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo who is looking at him with an innocent smile.

Chanyeol frowns, "We are not free!" Chanyeol says, ending the call immediately as he switches his phone to silent mode and so that, he can completely ignore Sehun's phone calls. 

Chanyeol clears his throat, "I- I... let's continue watching the movie!" Chanyeol says, turning back to face the screen as he grabs a handful of popcorn, stuffing them into his mouth just to calm his heart down.

Chanyeol swears that his heart is going crazy recently whenever he sees Kyungsoo smile or whenever he's meeting eyes with Kyungsoo. 

However, Chanyeol just thinks of those as nothing and that he's trying his very best to ignore them. 

Unbeknownst to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo too is suffering from the same symptom, and that Kyungsoo is unsure of why is that so as well. 

Both of them just erase off whatever happened earlier on and continues watching the movie. 

Meanwhile, Sehun gasps when Chanyeol hangs his phone.

Even though this is not the first time, but still, Sehun is pretty curious about what does Chanyeol meant by Kyungsoo, and he is not free.

Baekhyun, drinking a glass of whiskey, stares at Sehun and rolls his eyes, "Stop thinking whatever you are thinking. You and your impure mind."

Sehun smirks, "How do you know what I am thinking about?" 

"Pretty obvious? You show that face whenever you are thinking of something impure or not good. Now, just drink and get home so that you can sleep. Understand?!"

Sehun chuckles, "You said you won't have dinner with me. But right after dinner, you came to have drinks with me. What's wrong with you? Mr. Byun?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "Because I am going to supervise you from now on. In case you bring someone home to fuck around with and wakes up completely late whenever you have something important going on the next day!" 

Sehun smiles, "Well, well. Sounds like you are supervising me huh?" 

"Whatever floats your boat," Baekhyun says, downing his glass of whiskey.

Sehun chuckles, pouring Baekhyun another glass of whiskey as he then joins in and drinks as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months later. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have been married for two months and that their relationship is still as before as Chanyeol is busy denying all the feelings he is actually feeling for Kyungsoo.

While for Kyungsoo, he is doing his best as Chanyeol's husband and the son-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Park, fulfilling his duties by taking care of Chanyeol well. And for that, Mr. Do is incredibly proud of Kyungsoo.

Other than all the intense eye contact they share at times and all of those times where Chanyeol feels that his heart is jumping crazy over Kyungsoo's beautiful smile, everything is still as before. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are having dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Park and that, while they were eating, Mr. Park then recalls.

Mr. Park swallows his food, looking at Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol turns to look at his father, "Yes? Father?"

"I remember that there's a charity dinner that is about to start soon. Am I right?" 

Chanyeol nods his head, "Yes, Father. Sehun's Company and Kokobop Company collaborated on the charity dinner together. It's starting in two weeks." 

"Ah, yes. Sehun's father asked me if I'm attending. But, I have something on that day so, I won't be able to attend. So, I am asking you to bring Kyungsoo along with you as your companion." 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes, swallowing his food as he then gasps, "Father..."

Mr. Park smiles, "You guys are married for two months and it's about time you and Chanyeol go to all the functions and events together. Take this as a practice first. So, Chanyeol, bring Kyungsoo along with you. Won't you?" 

Chanyeol frowns, "But, he has never attended events like this, Father. What if he made a fool out of himself?"

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Chanyeol Hyung is right... Father, I am not the right person to do this...." Kyungsoo says, agreeing with Chanyeol.

Mr. Park smiles, "Not a problem. It's just a dinner and that's all. Isn't it? I bet Kyungsoo is going to enjoy himself. Okay, that's it. Kyungsoo will follow you to the dinner." 

Chanyeol sighs, he couldn't decline it anymore. He nods his head, "Yes, Father."

"Good," Mr. Park says as he then continues eating his dinner, following by Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he looks at Mr. Park first then at Chanyeol, he then lowers his head and continues eating his dinner as well. 

After dinner, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol went into Chanyeol's private home cinema to watch movies together. 

Chanyeol is looking at the screen, paying attention to the movie while as for Kyungsoo, he is starting to feel doubtful of himself as that he has never gone to grand events like the mentioned Charity Dinner before.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, turning his head to look at Chanyeol.

"Hyung..." Kyungsoo calls. 

Chanyeol turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, "What is it?" he asks. 

Kyungsoo seems a bit hesitant to tell Chanyeol about his doubt but then, Kyungsoo is that easy to read. Chanyeol doesn't even have to ask anything else to know what Kyungsoo is thinking about. 

"Are you worried about not going to fit into the Charity Dinner?"

Kyungsoo gasps, "How did you know?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Do you not know that you're really easy to read?"

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Sorry..."

Chanyeol sighs, he thought he told Kyungsoo to stop apologizing when he has done nothing wrong but the latter seems to not paying attention or take in whatever he's saying. For that, Chanyeol couldn't be bothered anymore. 

"Okay, now... that is one of the main concerns I didn't want you to follow me and... well, since Father insisted, we might as well follow his wishes." 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, "But... what if I am gonna make a fool out of myself just as you said?" 

"... I think dinner is going to be fine. It's just something like a wedding dinner and, you probably won't do anything stupid. Well, except for something..."

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks. 

"Your style. You don't expect to wear sweatshirts and jeans to the Charity Dinner, don't you?" 

"Oh... I... I do have a suit... but it's a little old. But then, I think it can manage." 

Chanyeol sighs, "Let's go out to shop tomorrow." 

"S-Sorry?" Kyungsoo widens his eyes, thinking that he has perhaps heard that wrongly. Why would Chanyeol go shopping with him? There's no way that Chanyeol would want to be seen with him... right? 

"Stop making me repeat myself! I said, we are going out to shop tomorrow and that's final." Chanyeol says, turning back to face the screen and continue to watch the movie that is playing. 

Kyungsoo never thought that this day would come. The day where he and Chanyeol go out for a date... but, Kyungsoo, he doesn't know if he should count this as a date or not.

But, it doesn't matter. As long as Chanyeol is willing to go out with him, that makes Kyungsoo glad and happy. 

The next day, right after breakfast, Chanyeol drives Kyungsoo and himself to the department store where Chanyeol is the VIP there.

Immediately, a sales assistant brings Kyungsoo and Chanyeol around the department store, seizing this opportunity to promote all the new clothing that just got stocked up in their store. 

Chanyeol looks at the rack of shirts, he swipes his hand from the top to the bottom of the rack and that, the sales assistant nods his head, immediately taking down the whole rack of shirts that Chanyeol had his eyes on.

Kyungsoo gasps, "Hyung... aren't we here to buy just the suit that we are going to wear to the Charity Dinner?" 

Chanyeol smirks, "Since we are here, I might as well buy new clothes. The clothes I have are out of fashion." 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "But, you hardly wear them all..."

"So?" Chanyeol asks, turning to look at the sales assistant as he then walks away with the latter.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, he follows immediately, and that they finally reach the section where they sell suits and tuxedos. 

Chanyeol immediately picks on a few and that when he turns around, he sees that Kyungsoo is gasping, putting back everything he sees after checking on the price.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, walking towards Kyungsoo.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Kyungsoo turns to face Chanyeol, he bites on his lips, "They're too expensive... I don't even bear to spend so much on something that I will be only wearing for once." 

"... haven't you heard what Father said yesterday night? You have got to start learning how to attend functions and events with me from now on. So, pick one. I'll be the one paying anyway." Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo doesn't know why but, he still thinks that it's too much for something that he's not going to wear that often. 

Chanyeol frowns, losing his patience with Kyungsoo, he calls the sales assistant that is serving them.

The sales assistant walks towards them and stands right next to the two of them as then, Chanyeol says, "Measure him and get him 5 sets of suits and tuxedos each. Oh, all of them must be in black."

The sales assistant nods his head, greeting Kyungsoo first as he then takes out a measuring tape from his pocket, measuring Kyungsoo first.

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Hyung..."

"Shut up," Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo sighs, he can't say anything else as Chanyeol is this persistent. 

The sales assistant is done measuring Kyungsoo's measurements, he then immediately went to get the suits and tuxedos in Kyungsoo's size.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who looks at him briefly and that, he walks away, heading towards the area where they are selling ladies' wear. 

Kyungsoo immediately following after Chanyeol, shopping around at the ladies' wear section with the latter. 

Chanyeol is browsing through the ladies' wear section with Kyungsoo following right behind.

Just then, Chanyeol passes by a mannequin that is wearing a plain light blue dress. Chanyeol looks at the dress, he starts to smile. 

Inside Chanyeol's head, he is imagining how pretty and elegant Eun Shin will be when she's wearing this dress and that this dress is totally Eun Shin's type. 

Chanyeol calls for the sales assistant that is serving them, asking them if they have this in any other color. 

"Mr. Park, we have them in white, black, and grey. Do you need any of them?" 

Chanyeol replies "Give me all the color you guys have and in XS size."

The sales assistant smiles, nodding his head as he then walks away, getting what Chanyeol wants.

Chanyeol turns to stare at the dress, that smile is still on his face when he is back to imagining how Eun Shin will be looking in this dress.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, seeing how Chanyeol is smiling genuinely and fondly. And that, he doesn't even have to guess who the dresses are for.

*"Hyungnim...really loves Eun Shin-ssi..."* Kyungsoo says it internally as he bites on his lips, unsure of why he is feeling sour within.


End file.
